Luna Llena de pasión
by sakura guitar red
Summary: Luego de haber vivido una experiencia zoofilica producto de una violación por un lobo,sakura haruno empieza a notar ciertos síntomas totalmente conocidos para ella,pero al saber que es completamente imposible quedar embarazada de un animal no le da importancia. Perolo que la doctora haruno no sabe es que ese animal ,es nada más y menos que el futuro macho alfa de los licantropos.
1. Capitulo 1

Sinopsis:Luego de a ver vivido una experiencia zoofilica producto de una violación por un lobo, la doctora sakura haruno empieza a notar ciertos síntomas totalmente conocidos para ella, pero al saber que es completamente imposible quedar embarazada de un animal no le da importancia. Pero lo que la doctora haruno no sabe es que ese animal no es cualquier animal, es nada más y nada menos que el futuro macho alfa de los licántropos

Aviso:esta historia se encontraba primeramente en mi perfil de Whatppad(saku010)para mi enojo y tristeza me borraron mi historia y me acusaron de palagio.Aviso desde YA. QUE YO NO HAGO PLAGIO QUE QUEDE BIEN CLARO. admito haber mencionado ciertos nombres de programas y tal vez use el nombre de algo mas no lo se ya que todo se me ocurrio a mi si hice mencion de algo que ya tenia dueño pido mil disculpas. Pero repito que la historia es entera y completamente mia. Para confirmar esto deje los primeros 7 caps tal como estaban para que vean que lo tengo en word.Por favor si ven esta historia en otra pagina o bajo el nombre de otra persona avisenme porque me estarian plageando a mi. Gracias

Agradecimientos: muchas gracias a las personas que respondieron mis mensajes y me ayudaron a recuperar los 2 ultimos capis ya que cometi el tonto error de escribirlos y edítarlos desde whatppad y este lo borro sin importarles mi esfuerzo(x fa fanfiction no me hagas esto tú tambien?) si hay errores sin corregir en algunos capis es porque tambien lo hice x ahi (no vuelvo a cometer ese error)

Disclaimer:ni naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen todos son propiedad de kishimoto-sama.La historia es totalmemte mia juro que no la copie pero admito que si me inspire de otras novelas y fics. Hay personajes que si salieron de mi cabecita.

Advertencia: esta historia contiene sexo explicito Sinopsis:Luego de a ver vivido una experiencia zoofilica producto de una violación por un lobo, la doctora sakura haruno empieza a notar ciertos síntomas totalmente conocidos para ella, pero al saber que es completamente imposible quedar embarazada de un animal no le da importancia. Pero lo que la doctora haruno no sabe es que ese animal no es cualquier animal, es nada más y nada menos que el futuro macho alfa de los licántroposviolación y zoofilia, así que si eres sensible no leas esto

Aclaración: "pensamiento", "recuerdos"

Capitulo 1

"no puede ser" fue lo primero que pensé "carajo no puede ser"- maldita sea como mierda paso esto-susurre, y es que no era para menos estaba totalmente sorprendida y asustada, nunca, jamás, en mi maldita vida sentí esto. Sentía que un agujero se abrió en el piso y estaba succionándome, sentía como me bajaba un sudor extremadamente frio por mi nuca hasta mojar mi espalda. ¿Y por qué? Se preguntaran, bueno muy simple. ¡Por este maldito aparato!, este aparato que siento como si cobrara vida propia y me estuviera matando lentamente-¡MIERDA Esto es imposible!-grite y golpe como una loca la pared de mi cuarto.

¿Sakura estas bien?*pregunto mi amiga-si ino estoy bien-mentí, aunque muy en el fondo deseaba que mis palabras hubiesen sido ciertas, o mejor aun que esto fuera una maldita pesadilla, si una pesadilla seria grandioso, hermoso .porque cualquier cosa sería mejor que estar encerrada en mi cuarto mirando este maldito objeto-¡CARAJO ¿Por qué?!-volví a gritar pero esta vez en lugar de golpear la pared, golpeé mi hermosa mesa de luz que había comprado con mi gordísimo aumento que me dieron en mi amado trabajo "aunque ahora lo odio", por ser la mejor medica de todo ese maldito hospital. Pero con tan maldita suerte que tengo "si, ahora lo sé" no solo golpe mi amada mesa sino que por culpa del temblor que provoque, se cayó el estúpido jarrón que me regalo mi "amadísima" madre, lo que causo lo siguiente.

-¡AHORA SI, ¿QUE MIERDA TE PASA FRENTONA?, NO SOLO ENTRASTE CORRIENDO COMO UN HURACAN, SI NO QUE TE ENCERRASTE EN TU PUTA HABITACION, Y LUEGO DE ESTAR COMO UNA HORA AQUÍ TOTALMENTE SOLA, EMPIEZAS A APORRREAR TODO COMO UNA MALDITA LOCA- sip ese fue el sermón que me soltó mi amadísima amiga Ino Yamanaca, aunque casi comprendo su actuación ,porque vaamos, yo también me hubiese preocupado si veo a mi amiga actuar como yo lo hice, pero digo casi porque no podía apartar mi vista del maldito objeto, y pensar que si ino supiera lo que me está pasando no hubiese dicho ni mu-¡HEY FRENTESOTA TE ESTOY HALBANDO!-"me está gritando"-oye frente de verdad me estas preocupando , estas como ida y ¿por qué mierda no dices nada?¡CARAJO FRENTE PARECES MUDA-grito, pero cuando yo le mostré el objeto entre mis manos, la que quedo muda fue ella-Oh- logro decir después de quince interminables y silenciosos minutos.

-oh, ¡OH, ESO TODO LO QUE DIRAS CERDA!-

-Y que mierda quieres que diga-dijo aun anonadada-

\- ¡NO LOSE, MALDITASEA NO LO SE! DI ALGO, AS ALGO, GOLPEAME, DIME QUE ESTO NO ES VERDAD QUE SOLO ES UNA JODIDA PESADILLA, POR FAVOR INO DILO! - grite histérica, casi a punto de llorar, pero para mi desgracia ino no hiso ninguna de esas cosas, no. Se acerco a mí, me miro de una forma maternal y me abrazo, justo cuando empecé a llorar.-ino ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?-dije totalmente afligida.

-no lo sé nena, no lo sé. Pero estas cosas pasan cariño, no es el fin del mundo-me susurro mientras me acariciaba el brazo.

-no es el fin del mundo…¡¿No es el fin del mundo?! , ino como mierda me dices eso, claro que lo es- le grite – pero claro como no eras tú a la que le paso esto.

-¡¿queee? , es que acaso te has vuelto loca sakura, claro que no es el fin del mundo, solo estas embarazada eso es todo, está bien entiendo que aun no querías ser madre , pero tampoco eres una niña que no sabe lo que podría pasar por tener sexo, así que no es para tanto!- me grito , y si puede que para ella no sea para tanto pero para sí , y no es porque no quería ser madre aun, no. eso es lo de menos y claro que entiendo lo que podría pasar por tener sexo ,¡por dios , soy una puta doctora , lose , claro que lo sé!. Pero me violaron maldita sea, y si, se que puedes quedar embarazada por una violación, no naci ayer, pero esto es imposible.-mejor dime quien es el padre para poder ir y golpearlo hasta que se haga cargo si es lo que te preocupa frente ¿frente?-. Pregunto mi amiga al ver como volvía otra vez a soltar mi llanto.- ¿qué te pasa saku?-se preocupo

-ino… hip… ino, no es eso lo que me preocupa…hip- le dije entre hipidos-pero

-¿pero entonces que es?-dijo pero no le pude contestar porque estaba que me ahogaba con mi llanto -¡sakura!.

-¡estoy embarazada de un perro maldita sea!

-¡¿QUEEEE?!-la oí gritar para luego ver cómo caía desmayada detrás de mi cama.

Tadaaa, que les pareció el primer cap. ¿corto? ¿Largo? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo?, francamente espero que bueno, por fa no crean que soy una loca ni una perver, bueno tal vez un poquito, pero después de leer varias historias me di cuenta de que hay muy pocos sasusaku con este tipo de tema y algunos no son tan buenos*sin ofender, tal vez yo tampoco sea buena, pero por esa razón quise animarme a hacer uno con esta temática a ver qué pasa jeje. Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente cap. Bye bye

Pd:avisen si es que quieren que publique los demas caps dejando mensajitos?

Advertencia: esta historia contiene sexo explicito, violación y zoofilia, así que si eres sensible no leas esto

PD: perdón por los horrores de ortografía

Gracias a @NicolLopezPavon584,@AlejandroSanchez151,A de la paz Cabrera, @JavieraPazNavarreteD. Por responder mis mensajes y ayudarme .ire subiendo los caps de apoco


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2

Aviso: esta historia es completamente mía. Solo hay pequeñas menciones y son muy pocas de ciertas series o pelis o talvez hay palabras que sean similares a alguna idea de otra persona no se desde ya pido disculpas si es así (Por favor wattpad no vuelvas a borrar mi historia, lo hago con mucho amor y esfuerzo). Los personajes no son mios son de Kishimoto-sama ,no hago esto para obtener fines de lucro( o tal vez si a futuro no lo se )

**_*-¡estoy embarazada de un perro maldita sea!*_**

**_*-¡¿QUEEEE?!-la oí gritar para luego ver cómo caía desmayada atrás de mi cama.*_**

-¿cerda?, ¿cerda?- dije preocupada y asustada mientras agitaba a mi amiga ino- diablos por favor, ojala no te hayas provocado una contusión cerebral-dije mordiéndome las uñas de los nervios, pero luego de ver como a ino se le voletaron los ojos hacia atrás y caía haciendo sonar un gran PUM , detrás de mi cama. Corrí asustada asía ella y empecé a revisar que no haya sangre, al no ver nada me relaje y luego la agite para despertarla, pero no funcionaba, así que corrí al baño y agarre el alcohol de mi botiquín, un pedazo de algodón, lo empape con el alcohol y se lo pase cerca de la nariz a mi amiga, hasta que empezó a reaccionar para mi alivio.-cerda gracias al cielo que reaccionas-.

-ehh... qué carajo...-dijo intentando levantarse, lo que logro con mi ayuda, de repente ino abrió sus ojos azules como platos y me agarro de ambos brazos-¡LA PUTA MADRE SAKURA TENGO QUE LLEVARTE A UN DOCTOR!-me grito

-¡¿qué?!-grite-¡ino la que debe llevarte a un doctor soy yo, mira si tienes una contusión interna en el cerebro!.

-¿Qué, mi cerebro?

\- ¡si tu cerebro, te diste un buen golpe!, tengo que llevarte a la clínica y revisarte.

-pero que dices, yo no tengo nada, pero tú sí, así que nos vamos ya a un doctor- soltó histérica y empezó a estirarme del brazo hacia la puerta.

-ino, ino estoy bien no sé de qué diablos hablas-le dije enojada y haciendo que me soltara.

-claro que no sabes de lo que te hablo, así empieza la locura, te cofundes luego alucinas entre otras cosas. Pero no te preocupes te conseguiré el mejor psiquiatra y veras que en poco tiempo vas a estar bien, y no te preocupes nada malo le va a pasar a mi sobrino-me dijo mientras volvía a tomar mi brazo y empezar a jalarme otra vez hacia afuera.

-¿queee?¿loca yooo? Claro que no ino, por qué dices eso-.

-¡¿cómo que porque sakura?!-grito locamente- ¡ACABAS DE DECIR QUE TE EMBARAZO UN PERRO!-grito mientras agitaba los brazos. Y francamente tenía razón, digo como carajos puedo decir que me embarazo un perro sin que me miren como una lunática, pero para mi desgracia era verdad, y mi amiga tenía que creerme o terminaría en un manicomio.

-ino, ino por favor déjame explicarte, ¿sí? -Dije al borde del llanto para que mi amiga me dejara explicarle y así lo hizo.-gracias-le dije aliviada, no quería terminar en un manicomio -veras todo paso en mis vacaciones obligatorias del trabajo ¿¡te acuerdas?-ella asintió y continúe con mi relato

_***FLASH BACK***_

_Estaba en mi auto por la carretera, escuchando música para tratar de relajarme, dado que estaba muy molesta-malditasea-gruñí-¿porque me hicieron esto?- me pregunte, no podía entender cómo es que en mi propio trabajo me hayan obligado a tomar vacaciones cuando no las necesito, amo mi trabajo lo adoro,yo no necesito vacaciones. Pero según mi jefa Tsunade la directora del hospital, era obligatorio que TODOS los trabajadores se tomen aunque sea unas tres semanas de descanso, para no sufrir estrés-¡Va! Estrésarme yo ¡ja!- yo no sufro de eso yo disfruto lo que hago, pero si no me tomaba un descanso me iban a sancionar con dos meses de suspensión laboral , y francamente no quería eso, así que decidí tomar las "dichosas" vacaciones y pensé que sería una gran idea ir de vacaciones a un hotel cerca del bosque y de paso poder escalar alguna montaña, amo escalar es mi primer cosa favorita además de mi trabajo dado que mi amado padre que en paz descanse me llevaba a escalar montañas de pequeña ,así que empaque todo lo necesario y decidió ponerme en marcha hacia el hotel, aunque estaba molesta por lo de mi trabajo y porque mi amiga ino no quiso acompañarme, decidí que sería mejor relajarme, dado que faltaba mucho para llegar al hotel. El hotel *"Moon"* era un gran hotel, aquí venia cuando era niña, pero lo malo era que estaba justo después de un extenso bosque, prácticamente alejado de la civilización, pero esto se debía para que los turistas pudieran ver a los animales del bosque en su estado natural, esto no me molestaría si hubiera un montón de gente de vacaciones por aquí, pero dado que me tome las venditas vacaciones fuera de época, no había nadie, estaba solo yo y el bosque, al principio todo iba de maravilla pero claro, tarde o temprano iba oscurecer y justo eso empezó a pasar, decidí acelerar aunque sabía que todavía faltaba un montón para llegar, todo iba normal, hasta que escuche un sonido proveniente de mí auto y empezó a patinar, hasta que logre frenar-¿que carajo?- me baje del auto y empecé a ver que salía humo de el motor-¿y ahora que mierda hago?.- dije a la nada, como vi que empezó a oscurecer decidí sacar mi tienda de campaña que lleve por si la necesitaba "gracias papá" el me enseño como estar preparada en el bosque, la arme, tome todo lo que necesitaba del auto y entre en ella dispuesta a mantenerme despierta para que no me pase nada, me hubiese quedado en el auto pero no quería morir asfixiada por el humo, en un momento me entraron unas enormes ganas de orinar, ási que armándome de valor sali de alli y me meti un poco mas adentro del bosque, no queria orinar cerca de mi tienda. Por suerte papá me enseño a defenderme, lo bueno de papá era que le gustaba de todo. El era medico como yo, de ahí mi amor a mi trabajo, pero también le gustaba la pesca, acampar, escalar, los autos y el yudo así que todo lo aprendí de él .Mamá por otro lado es abogada, muy seria e histérica quería que todo este bajo su control así que no salía mucho solo iba al trabajo a la casa y a el gym .cuando estaba a punto de subirme la braga y el pantalón oí un tenebroso aullido y luego un gruñido a mi espalda. Asustada me gire lentamente y vi lo que estaba pensando.un gran lobo negro y de ojos rojos se encantaba detrás de mi mirándome fijamente, solté un gemido e intente reaccionar lentamente para que no me ataque pues un animal de ese tamaño podría matarme. Antes de siquiera poder subirme las bragas el lobo gruño y yo grite justo cuando el salto sobre mi -¡Ah!-Apesar mi grito y el eco estaba totalmente segura de que nadie me había oído puesto que estaba alejada de todo,"este es mi fin" pensé y cerré mis ojos esperando mi dolorosa muerte, pero para mi desgracia y gran sorpresa empecé a sentir cosquillas cerca de mi zona intima. Abrí mis ojos sorprendida y vi con terror como ese lobo olfateaba mi vagina, cuando intente alejarlo me gruño de forma amenazadora y luego para todavía seguir atormentándome empezó a lamer ahí abajo, asustada pegue un grito y otra vez me gruño. Me quede quieta y furiosa por no poder hacer nada, hasta que sin poder evitarlo mi cuerpo empezó a reaccionar ante la estimulación "maldición no, contrólate" pero mi cuerpo no me hiso caso. Empecé a sentir mi humedad y vi con desagrado como el lobo lo lamia. De la nada empezo a jader desenfrenadamente mientras probava mis jugos, con horror vi como d entre sus pierna empezaba a surjir su pene "¡maldicio!"grite mentalmente era un GRAN FALO. Asustada reaccione gritando y lo pate en la cara cuando vi que le di me jire rapidamente e intente levantarme *gran error* pues el maldito al ver como intentaba levantarme aprovecho esto y se subio encima .antes de poder levantarme cai de rodillas y manos para no darme contra el suelo "puta madre el maldito es muy pesado" intente revolverme pero me amenazo al mostrarme sus grandes colmillos y grúnirme, me quede totalmente quieta y empeze a llorar de la impotencia pues sabia lo que la maldita bestia queria hacerme "¡carajo va a violarme!" estaba totalmente asustada cuando lo senti moverse . El maldito empezo a bombear para meterme su descomunal miembro "diablos me va a partir .¡me va a partir!"esa cosa era enorme. Se agito de manera frenetica, así que preparándome para lo inevitable intente relajar mi cuerpo lo mas que pude, hasta que -AHHHHHG-"Mierda como duele" empecé a llorar del dolor y del susto por que aun faltaba que termine de entrar toda. Luego de meterla toda completa empezo a montarme de manera frenetica y yo gritaba del dolor, esto no parecia terminar, paso mucho tiempo hasta que sin darme cuenta empeze a disfrutarlo hasta el punto de querer gemir del gusto "no sakura no, ¿esque ya te volviste loca ?" pense y esque debia estarlo para gozar esto. Cuando ya no pude aguantar mas empecé a gemir -ahh..ahh..si...así- al parecer al maldito le gusto mis gemidos pues empezó a montarme mas rápido ._

_-ahh...ahh...tra...tranquilo...ahh... ahh-eso sí que no quiso escucharlo ya que no me hizo caso y siguió dándome duro, hasta que empeze a sentir como algo se hinchaba dentro mio "¡ay!¡no!" pense al saber lo que era.¡La bola!, la maldita bola que todos los canes tienen para la cópula, volvi a sentir dolor y el seguia moviedose sin parar hasta que volvi a gozar, con su gran miembro y su bola logró tocar mi punto G y me hizo llagar al más glorioso orgasmo de mi vida. Agotada casi caí rendida pero no logre safarme ya que el aun no terminaba y la bola no salia, como pude trate de sostenerme hasta que luego de 15' solto un gran aullido y senti como me llenaba con su semilla, la bola aun no se desinchaba puesto que no lo hacía hasta que salga el ultimo chorro, asi se evitavan que este se salga. Cuando termino se tiro enzima mio casi aplastandome .quise safarme pero no pude y el muy infeliz seguia dentro, cuando pense que todo habia terminado senti como jadeaba y empezaba a hincharse dentro mio de nuevo "no, no de nuevo" y asi empezo mi mas larga y agotadora noche... ._

_-¡ahh! ¡ay!-me queje al despertar pense que habia soñado todo, pero al mirar alrededor vi que estaba tirada en el bosque y con un dolor descomunal entre las piernas._

_-ahhg ayy - me queje al tocar mi adolorida zona intima que esta empapada de semen -agg...maldito lobo higp -lloriquie mientras intentaba levantarme sosteniendome del arbol que fue testigo de mi violacion,cuando al fin me pude poner de pie vi como salia de mi una gran cantidad de semen animal y manchaba mi braga y mi pantalon, aun shoqueada y llorando me subi mis prendas y camine sosteniedome de los arboles como puede hasta mi tienda . Me tire sobre mi frazada, agitada, sudorosa y con las piernas abiertas ya que mi vagina dolia cuando intente cerrarlas-por que a mí -me pregunte llorando hasta me quede dormida._

_Cuando desperte seguia sola en el medio del bosque sin saber que hacer "¿que hago kami?, ¿que hago? , no quiero que esto se sepa".Luego de unas horas pensando note que empezaba a atardecer asi que, decidida logre levantarme aun adolorida pero ya no tanto, tome mi ropa y me fui hacia un rio que sabia que habia cerca, me lave todo lo que puede, me seque y cambie tratando de apresuarme, con las piernas entre abiertas pues aun no podia cerrarlas del todo "por kami espero poder cerralas otra vez" , desarme todo y sali hacia mi auto,me puse a esperar suplicando que pasara algun auto hasta que vi que una camioneta roja se hacercaba y se detenia._

_-¿sakura? -me dijo la señora brown -¿que haces aqui mi niña pensamos que llegarias ayer? .¿estas bien?-me pregunto preocupada.La señora brown me conocia desd niña ya que era la dueña del hotel "señora braw si usted supiera" pense._

_-Si señora brown estoy bien -mentí-bueno no, tuve un accidente con mí auto y me caí en el rio, ¿podría llevarme al hotel?-pregunte._

_-¿al hotel? No niña tú necesitas un hospital-dijo alarmada._

_-¡NO!-no quería que esto se supiera. Al ver la cara de sorpresa de la Sra por mi reaccion intente cambiar la cara-no no Sra no se preocupe, soy doctora ¿se acuerda?.estoy bien solo necesito descansar -al ver que intento replicar le dije -por favor-al ver mí suplica acepto. Al llegar al hotel la Sra brown le dijo a el ayudante que llevara mis cosas al cuarto, cuanto baje del auto la Sra me míro preocupada por mi forma de caminar y volvio a insistir con el asunto del hospital, enseguina me nege diciendole que haría reposo en mi habitacion por unos dias, asi tenia la escusa perfecta para no salir y poder recuperame tranquila, al llegar a mi habitacion y sacar al ayudante de allí cerré la puerta con llave, tome hielo de la nevera y me encerre en el baño, me meti a la bañera desnuda y revise con cuidado mi zona intima la cual estaba un poco enrojecida pero por suerte no habia daños internos asi que me pase el hielo hasta sentir que el dolor pasaba cuando me senti mejor tome una ducha y luego me arrastre a la cama no tenia hambre pero me tube que obligar a comer por mi bien , luego me rendi en la cama._

_-ahh ahh -gemi locamente, un fantastico y sexy pelinegro me penetraba sin parar en el bosque de repente se transforma en un lobo, pero no en cualquier lobo, en el lobo de pelo negro y ojos rojos. Empezo a montarme de manera frenetica y yo empecé a gemir mas fuerte -AHHH AHH SI ASI AHH AHH-abri mis ojos alarmada, agitada y toda sudada. Prendi la luz, me destape y pude ver como mis bragas estaban empapadas de mis jugos "¡No puede ser!, ¡me e vuelto loca!" dije sacudiendo mi cabeza. Asi pasaron los dias practicamente sin salir de mi habitacion por miedo y verguenza ,todas las malditas noches soñaba con lo mismo una y otra vez, despertandome totalmente humeda. Cuando volvi a casa ino aun no habia vuelto de roma "maldicion hubiese ido con ella cuando me lo pidio" maldije. Pasaron unos dias con los mismos sueños y la misma humedad entre mis piernas, hasta que unos dias antes de la vuelta de ino empecé a sentirme rara, empecé a tener mas apetito e incluso a comer cosas un poco extrañas como yogur con chocolate, sentia mas calor de lo normal y empeze a sentir mis pechos mas sencibles e incluso mas llenos ya que el brasier empezaba a apretarme. Sabia d que eran eso sintomas pero me negaba a creerlo "no puedo ,no .es imposible.el es un animal" me decia, hasta que un dia cuando ya habia regresado ino, ella decidio salir a bailar y yo no, me dio una terrible hambre y agarre lo primero que vi en la nevera .pollo ,helado ,torta, pizza etc y empeze a deborarlo todo, sentia demasiada hambre,hasta que quise mas y tome todo lo que había de la alacena, nada me llenaba, en un momento llegue incluso a querer comer carne cruda, antes de siquiera probarla me detube "¿que estoy haciendo?". Guarde la carne y me encerre en el cuarto llorando, al dia siguiente me desperte con un dolor horrible en los pechos y unas inmensas ganas de orinar. Luego de unos dias seguia sintiéndome rara y no podia consentrarme asi que decidida sali a compre la mas efectiva prueba de embarazo, me encerre en mi cuarto y la hice rogando para que sea negativa*_

-pero no, es positiva.es positiva ino-dije llorando-y te juro, te juro por la memoria de mi papá que lo que te conté es totalmente cierto-y seguí llorando

-te creo -la oi decir

\--¿qué? -pregunte sorprendía

-te creo saku, eres mi mejor amiga nunca me has mentido y ademas se que nunca jurarias por la memoria de tu padre en vano-dijo y luego me sonrio.

-INO -me arroje a sus brazos llorando de alegria -eres mi mejor amiga.

-lo se nena, lo se-presumio-bueno ahora basta de llorar, hay que planear todo lo que harás ahora que seras mamá.ropa ,jugetes parto, pañales etc -dijo enumerando todo, hasta que se detubo-un momento,¿ como sabremos que comprarle al bebé?, no sabemos que especie sera-

-inoo -dije molesta pero me ignoro

-bueno bueno ya veremos eso despues, ahora hay que comprarte ropa pre-mamá y ver como sera el parto-woo ella si que piensa en todo-oye ¿sabes lo bueno de todo esto ?-dijo riendo

-¿Qué?-"¿por qué diablos se ríe?"

-que no tendras que procuparte de que el padre te reclame... Porque no puede hablar jajajaja-"maldita cerda". Pero para mi desgracia ino estaba muy equivoca.

**@@@**

Bueno como vi que me dieron muchos votos en poco tiempo

decidi darles otra probadita d la historia.Así que esta espero que les guste y que no les paresca tan sarpada la historia de la violacion d sakura(francamente es el primer lemmon fuerte que ago y tube que averiguar cosas de la zoofilica dado que no tenía mucha de ello.Sólo lo que leí en fics)espero sus comentarios si quieren más capis y saber quien fue el "lobo" pervertido violador(obvio que ya saben que es sasuke)bye bye

**@@@@@**

BUENO AQUI EL SEGUNDO CAPI. ADMITO QUE A ESTE SI LO MODIFIQUÉ UN POCO. PERO LA VERDAD ES QUE ESTE ME PARECIÓ QUE ERA EL QUE TENIA MAS "HORRORES" DE ORTOGRAFIA (COMO YO LES DIGO) además también cambie algunas partes debido a comentarios anteriores de este capi sobre la escena zoofilica, otra cosa que cambie fue la semi escena parecida a la de cierta película y libro de vampiros .creo que mis amados lectores de wattpad saben por que y esque no quiero que vuelvan a eliminar mi historia . Pero por si las dudas como ya dije también estará en fanfiction en mi otro perfil sakura guitar red . Bye bye


	3. Capitulo 3

Disclaimer:ni naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen todos son propiedad de kishimoto-sama.La historia es totalmemte mia juro que no la copie pero admito que si me inspire de otras novelas y fics. Hay personajes que si salieron de mi cabecita.

Advertencia: esta historia contiene sexo explicito violación y zoofilia, así que si eres sensible no leas esto.

Aclaración:"pensamiento","recuerdos" *"sueños", *"comillas "* Palabras importantes(las mismas estarán acompañadas de un número y se explicarán al final del capitulo).

CAP 3

ahh ahh ahh* -la oí gemir en mis sueños -*ahh ahh siasi ahh ahh*-eso me exito mas y le di mas duro no me podia resistir el alfa en mi tomo todo el control y lo unico que queria era penetrarla sin parar hasta llenarla de mi, marcarla como mi hembra y preñarla. Eso queria el alfa, eso desaba yo,cuando estaba apunto de llegar desperte, mire hacia todos lados y no la vi, furioso aulle y arroje todo de mí cuarto, estaba excitado queria aullar, queria follar la queria a ella la necesitaba a ella. Mi hermano y mi padre entraron a mi habitación intentaron detenerme pero no pudieron, los golpee, él alfa que vive en mi los golpeo estaba fuera de control.hasta que vi a mi madre mirándome asustada, logre calmarme y aullé adolorido mi madre me acuno en sus brazos como si fuera un cachorro.

-shhh tranquilo mi cielo, tranquilo-susurro.

-la quiero, madre-le dije-quiero ami hembra, la necesito-llore me dolia me dolia no tenerla.

-lo se bebé, lo se-acario mis cabellos- tu padre y tú hermano la buscaran.

-¡No!-gruñi-lo hare yo

-¡NO!-grito y gruño mi padre-tú no puedes aun no controlas bien al alfa, si nos hubieses escuchado

-"si nos hubieses escuchado" -repeti con burla-todo esto es tu culpa-grite

-¿mi culpa?, ¿mi culpa? .Fuiste tú el que huyo no yo.

-¿y por qué? ¿eh ?.Te dije, te dije que no quería ser el alfa,que no queria casarme.

-Tú no puedes elegir ser o no el alfa ese es tu destino la diosa luna te marco no podías negarte , y si hubieses aceptado a Karin como tu compañera nada de esto estaría pasando.

-Yo no queria a karin ni a nadie por eso huí.

-Y por esos errores ahora nuestro linaje esta en una humana comun y corrien...-sasuke gruño al escuchar a su padre fugaku hablando asi de su hembra pero antes que nada su hermano itachi se interpuso .

-Padre tu mismo dijiste que mi hermano tenia su destino marcado por la diosa luna, talvez en su destino estaba elegida su hembra humana-fugaku dudo-y aunque no, lo hecho hecho esta ahora solo hay que encontrarla y traerla hasta aqui ya que de seguro estara preñada.

-¡Agg! esta bien. Esto no legustara a la manada pero esta bien, tal vez puedas combertirla. -le dijo y sasuke se emociono por la idea de ver a su hembra de nuevo.

-Bien -dijo itachi-es hora de buscarla ahora que el **mes de apareamiento(1)** termino, podemos comenzar a buscar por el bosque.

-No ahi no estara -estaba seguro pues el auto que vi en la carretera al uir seguro era de ella, y por las huellas que habia visto sabia excactamente donde se dirigia -se donde puede estar.

-Sueltalo -me dijo mí hermano.

-En el hotel de john brown.

-John brown murió sasuke -dijo su hermano triste pues él había sido un buen licántropo y un buen maestro para itachi y nuestro primo shisui, john era un licántropo ejemplar, él y su compañera tenían un hotel para humanos, así podían avisarles a la manada cuando había humanos cerca. Para ellos era bueno dado que en el mes de apareamiento no habia nadie de vacaciones.

-Se que murio hermano, pero su compañera no y estoy seguro que mi hembra iba para alla.

-Bien, esta bien si eso quieres iremos a preguntarle ahora mismo-dicho esto los tres partieron hacia el hotel del Sr y Sra brown.

**@@@**

Cuando llegaron al hotel a sasuke le empezo a picar la nariz pues sentia una ligera esencia de su hembra en el aire.

-Estubo aqui -aseguro ansioso

-Tranquilo hermano, ahí viene la Sra. brown -dijo al ver a la mujer acercarse-buenas tardes Sra. brown.

-Mi señor fugaku, itachi, sasuke a que debo el honor-sin rodeos sasuke pregunto.

-Estuvo aquí una mujer Pili-rosa ojos verdes, 1,64 de alto nariz pequeña y labios carnosos -la Sra. brown lo miro sorprendida por la descripción.

-Mmm si si ,hablas de sakura mi niña humana -dijo feliz.

-No es una niña, es mi hembra-contesto furioso, el alfa en el hacia muchos estragos.

-Tranquilo sasuke, pareces un loco-dijo suspirando-mire señora brown necesitamos saber donde esta la humana .vera mi hermano desperto el alfa y el y ella emm...-no supo que mas decir pues era muy penoso el asunto.

-Jaja tranquilo itachi, entiendo todo sobre todo al ver a tú hermano asi de ancioso y llamar a saku como *"su hembra"*-dijo con gracia - Y ahora que me dicen todo esto puedo entender el comportamiento de sakura cuando estubo aqui.

-Bien ahora que lo sabe, necesitamos que nos diga donde esta, es muy importe saberlo ya qué ella puede estar preñada-le informo el pelilargo.

-Cielos claro que es importante, pero lamento decirles que no tengo idea de donde esta. Veran ella solia venir de niña y al igual que su padre siempre pago todo en efectivo, asi que no tengo informacion alguna, solo se que vivia en el centro de tokio y que es doctora.

-Maldicion-gruñi "esto no me puede pasar" la señora brown me miro asustada pero no me importo solo queria encontrar a mi hembra-alguna vez llamo a alguien o le envio alguna carta desde aqui?-pregunte nervioso.

-Eh...ehm si, si me parece que tengo esa informacion-dijo revisando su computadora-ah, aqui esta .hiso dos llamadas una es internacional a roma, la otra es justo aqui en tokio al centro, al hospital senju.

-¿Al hospital sanju, el de tsunade-sama?-inquirio mi hermano a mi padre este asintio pues segun se es el unico hospital privado que ella tiene y el mas importante de tokio.

-Perfecto- les dije mirandolos-si es ahi donde ella tal vez trabaja podremos saber donde esta pidiendoselo a tsunade -informe y sali por la puerta dispuesto a traer a mi hembra.

**@@@**

Mi hermano estaba como loco, salio del hotel practicamente arrancando la puerta para ir en busca de la hembra humana. Y dejando a la pobre señora brown asustada

-lo siento,señora son las hormonas-trate de bromear para tranquilisarla-gracias por su ayuda.adios-

me despedi y sali de alli con mi padre detras de mi hermano, corrimos asta alcanzarlo, por suerte al ser licantropos no nos cansavamos-ey otouto-le dije pero no me oia- espera sasuke-mi padre al ver que mi hermano me ignoraba lo detubo con su fuerza,el gruño amenazante pero yo me interpuese para evitar una pelea-ey otouto tranquilizate quieres,trata de pensar un poco , si vas asi de nervioso podrias cometer una locura , entiende que el hospital esta en el centro d tokio y alli la mayoria son humanos podrias descubrirnos-al oirme mi hermano reflecciono se calmo.

-Hmp, bien que sujieres que haga entonces-gruño molesto pero ya mas tranquilo.

-Bueno lo primero es no llamar la atencion, asi que vamos a casa a prepararnos y saldremos al el centro de tokio esta misma tarde a ver a tsunade sama-"oh por favor,espero que no nos mate" pense ya que apesar de que eramos tres machos lobos y ella solo una hembra. Era muy fuerte y francamente me daba miedo.

**-@@@-**

Aclaracion

**Mes de apareamiento:** Bien como su nombre lo indica este mes inicia cuando la luna llena esta en todo su esplendor y en su punto más alto y es donde los licántropos se aparean a causa de un instinto salvaje e incluso lo/as soltero/as se llegan a emparejar con aquellas personas de su especie que les gusta además están más recelosos de sus hembras(siempre lo están pero en este mes es peor) . también hay licantros solteros que deciden no emparejarse pero si deciden pasar este mes con alguien de su especie para no sufrir la abstinencia ya que en este mes es muy doloroso para ellos . Otro punto interesante que hay que resaltar es que en este mes es donde más reproducción hay ya que sus instintos licantropos están más fuertes que nunca.

Bien espero haber aclarado este punto.

Para aquellos que son nuevos les aclaró y como se habrán dado cuenta, sasuke y su familia no son los únicos hay más licantropos por casi todos lados, la mayoría están en sus tierras pero hay otros que están repartidos por otros lugares.también hay variedades de criaturas más pero mas adelante se hablará de ellas. Si se dieron cuenta la actitud de sasuke es medio cucú esto se debe a que desperto a su alfa y estos deben ser dominantes e intimidantes para dirigir a su manada (o eso creo yo). Y su actitud sexopata se debe a que en el mes de apareamiento el estubo con su "pareja" solo una vez y luego se la paso sedado y encerrado y bueno ahora esta con ganas , ya saben de que jeje je

Holaa volvii . ¿Como están ? Aquí les traje el nuevo y viejo capi decidí borrar los comentarios finales anteriores. Porque ya para que dejarlos no.perdón por tardar tanto en volver a subir los capis pero con esto del estudio no doy a basto y cuando llegó a casa caigo muerta en la cama jaja ademas tengo que ponerle mucha atención al estudio y a los trabajos que me dejan. En fin espero que lo vuelvan a disfrutar, Nos vemos.


	4. Capitulo 4

CAP 4

Disclaimer:ni naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen todos son propiedad de kishimoto-sama.La historia es totalmemte mia juro que no la copie pero admito que si me inspire de otras novelas y fics. Hay personajes que si salieron de mi cabecita.

Advertencia: esta historia contiene sexo explicito violación y zoofilia, así que si eres sensible no leas esto.

Aclaración:"pensamiento","recuerdos" *"sueños", *"comillas "* Palabras importantes(las mismas estarán acompañadas de un número y se explicarán al final del capitulo).

**@@@@**

-¡¿PERO QUE DIABLOS HACEN AQUI ?!-gruño y grito tsunade-sama. La hembra rubia y de gran busto azotó la puerta y la cerró con llave para que nadie oyera nada-este cuarto es a prueba de sonidos, así que ahora diganme que diblos hacen ustedes 4 mocosos aquí- exigió .

Como mi padre no pudo venir pues tenia que hablar con los ancianos sobre la hembra humana de mi hermano viajamos sasuke , sai ,el zonzo de naruto y yo hasta aqui-¿y bien?-volvio a preguntar molesta. mi hermano igual de molesto contesto antes que yo.

-Dime si sakura haruno trabaja aqui y donde vive-gruño molesto. Vaya que su alfa tenia agallas pues muy pocos le hablan así a tsunade-sama. Ella lo miro molesta frunciendo el ceño y lo enfrento.

-¡¿Pero quien mierda te crees que eres para hablarme así mocoso?!-le respondió molesta, mi hermano igual de molesto y desesperado le grito.

-¡SOY TU FUTURO ALFA MUJER, ASI QUE SI NO QUIERES QUE TE MATE . CONTESTA MI PREGUNTA!-lejos de asustarse tsunade se enfado a un mas y golpeo su escritorio partiéndolo por limitad.

-¡JA NO A NACIDO QUIEN SE ATREVA AUN.Y AHORA POR HABERME HECHO ENFADAR Y ROMPER MI AMADO ESCRITORIO TE IRAS DE AQUÍ SIN NINGUNA INFORMACION, Y LO HARÁS POR LA BUENAS, O JURO QUE TE SACARE A PATADAS Y ME VALE MIERDA QUE NOS VEAN!-al oír esto mi hermano molesto por no obtener respuesta alguna para poder encontrar a su hembra empezó a aumentar su altura y sus músculos, sinónimo de que se iba a trasformar, la hembra rubia y valiente hiso lo mismo y se puso en posicion de pelea.Antes de que iniciciara una guerra alli decidi adelantarme;saque un sobre de mi bolsillo y se lo di a tsunade-sama.

-¿y eso qué?- me pregunto sin abandonar su posición.

-Es una carta de mi padre ahi le explica todo.Por favor leala-termine.pense que si ella se enteraba de todo a travez de mí padre ,seria mejor que de nosotros.A medida que leía la carta su expresion facial iba cambiando poco a poco,primero era de asombro y luego de enojo, levanto la mirada dirigiéndose a mi hermano, nos dio la espalda., saco una botella de sake de uno de los muebles y se la tomo hasta lamitad luego abrio un archivero,saco un expediente, lo miro por un momento y me lo tiro .Pude agarrarlo gracias a mis reflejos-mira mocoso de mierda quiero que sepas que si no fuera por lo grabe de la situacion y la deuda que tengo con tú madre, no haría nada de esto, es mas si fuera por mí te castraria y luego te mataria de la forma mas cruel posible por lo que le hiciste a mi querida alumna.Ahora vallanse de aqui si no quieren que me arrepienta-finalizo terminando de beber todo el contenido de la botella, antes de que salgamos de alli detuvo a mi hermano para decirle-Hey mocoso, si llegas a lastimar a mi alumna más de lo que ya has hecho juro que te mato.Y...felicidades.

Luego de escuchar eso mi hermano medio sonrio y salio de ahí con nosotros detras de sus pasos.Al salir del edificio nos subimos al auto que trajimos para no llamar la atención de los humanos, mi hermano se subio del lado del conductor , yo al lado y los otros dos atras. Sasuke me miro

-la direccion-me dijo ansioso.solté un suspiro, abrí el expediente y leí en voz alta

-Haruno Sakura, 25 años. Médica general, mejor especialidad:cardiologia.Tiene el mejor record de operaciones exitosas en la clínica para ser una medico tan joven. La mayoria de sus pacientes tienen casos muy graves y siempre salen en mejor estado gracias a sus tratamientos e intervenciones quirúrgicas además parece ser una persona muy noble ya que también trabaja en el hospital público de tsunade con un sueldo muy bajo comparado con el otro y hace donaciones consecutivas de medicamentos u otras cosas que podrían necesitar otros hospitales públicos que no tienen mucha ayuda.WOO vaya hembra te conseguiste hermano, con razon tsunade la estima tanto y dijo que era su mejor alumna-él sonrio orgullozo-Aunque empiezo a creer que de verdad fue obra del destino que la conocieras, porqué según su expediente parece ser una adicta al trabajo, tiene tantas horas trabajando que acumulo un total de un mes y medio de vacaciones despues de que murio su padre.

-hmp. Tal vez por eso no sale mucho-opino mi hermano , de seguro su hembra tenia un lazo afectivo muy fuerte con su padre-hmp aun no me has dicho la dereccion-me dijo otra vez molesto.

-jaja cierto se me paso de largo-rei nervioso, esta faceta de mi hermano estaba empezando a asustarme hasta a mí-jump. Umm...Ah aquí esta. Calle Hoshi(1) , Barrio Tsuki(2) 405 entre Fuyu(3) y Natsu(4)-respondi. Naruto quien estaba escuchando todo por primera vez, saco su celular y tecleo algo en el.

-Lo tengo, cunduce y yo te gui... ¡Ay!...¡oye cunduce mas despacio animal!.¡Vas a matarnos! ¡Itachi dile algoo ahh!-grito agarrandose de donde pudo al igual que Sai y yo. Seria inutil decírle algo, mi hermano ya no nos escucharia su mente estaba concentrada en encontrar a su hembra humana. Aunque rezaba a la diosa luna que llegaramos vivos.

**@@@@**

¡Ahh! ¡Voy a vomitar!-gritaba naruto a todo pulmon y francamente yo estaba igual, solo que gritaba por dentro para no demostrarlo. Mi hermano no nos escuchaba ni a mi, ni a los otros conductores que practicamente insultaban hasta a mis ancestros, si no nos habia parado un policia era por que mi hermano tenia una gran suerte, pero nosotros no, pues estabamos apunto de vomitar hasta la leche materna que tomamos de cachorros.

-¡Mierda sasuke para de una jodida ves, o naruto vomitara sobre mí!-mi hermano me miro con burla pues sabia que yo tambien hiba a vomitar.

-¡Tiene razon!-decia naruto mientras cubria su boca con la mano e inflaba los cachetes sinonimo de que estaba por escupir hasta el estomago.Sasuke lo ignoro completamente, acostumbrado a sus idioteces supongo.

-hmp ya falta poco, solo un par de cuadras mas-me contesto sin detenerse.

-¡joder!,¡¿ por lo menos podrias bajar la velocidad?!-dije sujetandome de la ventana abierta

-¡Se los advierto eh!-grito el rubio por ultima vez.

-No-respondio secamente.Eso termino con mi paciencia y kami sabe que le tenia mucha.

-¡YA BASTA!-corri de una patada el pie de mi hermano y pise el freno con todas mis fuerzas-Maldicion sasuke, sera mejor que te estaciones a la de ya, o juro que te voy a golpear hasta la conciencia-me miro molesto pero igual me obedecio. Con una moviento de cabeza le indique que bajara e hice lo mismo.

-y bien ¿que mierda te pasa?-dijo casi gruñendo.

-¿que mierda me pasa? ja...¡ Casi nos matas!-le conteste gritando-entiendo que seamos muy fuertes, pero no somos inmortales maldito demente-esto lo dije en vos baja para evitar que alguien nos escuche pues estabamos en un barrio y obvio habia algunas personas aunque no muchas pues era fin de semana y tengo entendido que la mayoria de los humanos tiende a salir de paseo ya sea en familia o solos.-Ademas, trata de calmarte quieres o tú hembra creera que te escapaste de un manicomio.

Ahora iremos nos estacionaremos un poco antes, donde nadie vea el auto por si hay un humano cerca para que no se vea sospechoso, asi creeran que somos vendedores o alguna otra cosa-mi hermano me miro con duda pero supongo que acepto por el bien de su hembra-Ademas asi tendre por seguro que llegaremos vivos-el me miro con burla.

-por favor, que nena eres nadie se lastimo ni vomito asi que no exage...-antes de que finalizara de burlarse de mi. Naruto abrio de un golpe la puerta del auto y vomito justo cerca de nuestros pies "ya se habia tardado".

-uff ... ya me siento mejor-dijo el rubio.Ahora fui yo el que miro a mi hermano conburla.

-¿que decias?-le pregunte con una gran sonrisa, mientras veia como mi querido hermano miraba con mucho asco el gran charco que dejo su amigo. "se lo merecia"

**#@@@**

Aclaracion

Hoshi(1):Estrella en japones

Tsuki(2): Luna tambien en japones

Fuyu(3): Invierno

Natsu(4): Verano

Si hay algo que no entiendan y se me haya olvidado aclarar porfa avisen

Jajajaja... y ¿que les parecio el cap de hoy? me diverti mucho al escribirlo jajaja este narutito siempre haciendo de las suyas .ojala les haya gustado a los nuevos y viejos lectores, voy a ver si puedo subir el otro en la noche aunque no prometo mucho eh. Bye bye nos vemos


	5. Capitulo 5

Disclaimer:Ni naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen todos son propiedad de kishimoto-sama.La historia es totalmemte mia juro que no la copie pero admito que si me inspire de otras novelas y fics. Hay personajes que si salieron de mi cabecita.

Advertencia: esta historia contiene sexo explicito violación y zoofilia, así que si eres sensible no leas esto

Aclaración:"pensamiento","recuerdos" *"sueños", *"comillas "* Palabras importantes(las mismas estarán acompañadas de un número y se explicarán al final del capitulo).

Disculpas:Perdon por los "horrores " de Ortografía.

**@@@@@@**

Cap 5

Ya habia pasado un mes y medio de lo sucedido en el bosque ,ya sabia de mi estado e ino tambien sabia todo , habia vuelto al trabajo hace dos semanas aunque ahi nadie sabia la verdad solo que estaba embarazada , como tenia un mes de embarazo ya tenia sintomas, lo raro era que mi vientre se habia inchado como si tubiera 3 meses, lo cual me sorprendío demasiado y a ino tambien.por suerte antes de volver al trabajo ino me ayudo a planear una excusa perfecta.

FLASHBACK

"Mierda frente no puedo creer que en un par de semanas te hallas inflado tanto. ¿Estas segura que no te violo un oso? jajaja-bromeó palida de la impresion y como no si parecia un globo, yo tampoco podia creerlo, por suerte habia comprado ropa pre-mamá hace poco gracias a la histerica de ino.

-callate cerda mejor ayudame a pensar que carajos dire en mí trabajo-le dije con una vena en la frente por la broma.

-Jajaja ya ya no te enojes, además la cerda ahora eres tú jajaja...¡Ay! -grito al recibir el golpe de mi almohada-ash ok ok, las hormonas no te estan haciendo nada bien.

-¡Iinooo...!-.

-Ok esta bien, esta bien .Mira solo tienes que decir que tuviste un desliz con un paciente que conociste hace tres meses y que no lo volviste a ver. Y ya tantan-dijo facilmente.

-¡Ey! ¡¿como que un desliz?!.No quiero parecer una facil-dije molesta.

-¿Y que piensas decir?.Primero: nadie te creera que tubiste una relacion larga por que por si no lo sabes y los demás si, eres una trabajolica, nunca haces nada mas que salir del trabajo a casa, al GYM o salir muy poco conmigo. Por eso tambien te paso que te obligaron a tomarte vacaciones. Asi que o es un desliz que a cualquiera le pasa ó te hiciste una ínseminacion, lo cual nadie creera por que te la pasabas pregonando que aun no estabas lísta para una relacion seria ni para ser madre-finalizo su discurso. Y yo no pude pensar otra cosa que no fuera que tenía razon en todo.

-Assh ok tienes razon. Hare lo que dices para que nadie sospeche -dije derrotada y cansada.

-Bien. Ahora relajate y mejor piensa en disfrutar los beneficios del embarazo-.

-¿Cuales beneficios?-le pregunte curiosa.Pues según yo esto del embarazo me esta matando dado que, de la noche a la mañana peridi mi hermosa figura que conseguí matandome en el GYM y todo para esto,me duele la espalda por el peso y me matan los pies.

-que ahora los hombres no te quitaran los ojos de encima. Bueno... a tus pechos jajaja Pum-ese fue el sonido que hiso mi almohada contra la cara de ino".

END FLASHBACK

Ino tenia razon, los hombres en mi trajo tanto compañeros como pacientes no hacian otra cosa más que mirar mis ahora ENORMES pechos .Esto en lugar de gustarme me molestaba,y no solo por los pervertidos que me comian con la mirada, a mi a una pobre embarazada si no tambien por que mis pechos parecian unas bombas repletas de leche y me estaban matando pues estaban tan llenos que segun yo alimentarian a un ejercito de bebés en lugar de a uno y era molesto tener que ocuparme de ellos y de mi cuerpo dado que como mi vientre seguiria creciendo tenia que pasarme una crema especial para evitar las estrias y no solo ahi sino que a casi todo mi cuerpo. Tambien tenia que hacer esto con mis antes mencionadas ENORMES bubis pero con otra crema especial para evitar que se agrieten cuando empiece a amantar y luego durante la lactancia . Ash era jodidamente agotador, por suerte para evitarme mas dolores de cabeza en el trabajo se habian tragado la historia de ino y no hicieron tantas preguntas. Mis compañeras para no incomodarme y mis compañeros por que mientras menos pensara en el *"supesto padre de mi hijo"* mejor pues ellos querian anotarse para el puesto"ja si supieran". Lo malo de TODO esto era que estaba muerta de los nervios pues aun no se lo informaba mi jefa , segun me informaron antes de mi regreso tsunade-senju tubo que salir por una hemergencia con el embarazo de su hija shizune. Tsunade y shizune eran como mi segunda familia me querian y yo a ellas pero lo malo era que Tsunade-sama tiene un caracter del demonio y si se enteraba que yo estaba embarazada, y supestamente de tres meses iba pegar el grito en el cielo e iba a gritarme tanto hasta que le diga quien es el desgraciado hijo de puta que se atrevio a embarazarme y dejarme sola.Y ahora que habia vuelto apenas ayer a la noche, tenia que por fin enfrentarme a ella.

Angustiada pensando en todo esto que me paso tan rapido, me encontraba desayunando la GRAN cantidad de comida frente a mi-como puedes tener tanto apetito- le pregunte a mi bebé, mientras acarisiaba mi vientre -la tía ino te va a regañar por hacerme engordar tanto, cuando regrese-ino habia tenido que partir obligadamente hace un par de dias atras a roma por culpa de una novia hísteria que tenia problemas con el salon de fiesta. Mi amiga organisaba bodas eso le venia como anillo al dedo ya que sus padres eran dueños de una gran sucursal de florerías luna llena de amor se llama irónicamente para mí. En fin ino era una gran organizadora de bodas y ademas promosionaba el negocio de su familia, por eso habia viajado a roma el mes y medio atras, pero la muy chiflada de la novia, era una mimosa arrogante que se quejaba por todo, segun mi amiga .Cuando la jodida chica le hablo a los gritos por telefono, ella se nego a ir, cuando le pregunte porque se había negado me dijo que ni loca me dejaria a mi sola ni a su sobrino. Por eso la queria tanto era mi mejor amiga, y por ello no podia dejar que una mimada-loca calumniara su trabajo, ademas no iba a estar sola por que mi primita lejana vendria hoy a quedarse un par de diaz conmigo-vas a conocer a la tía hinata mi pequeño- susurre. Justo la semana pasada mi madre me llamo diciendo que mi prima vendria visitarme para depaso, ver si podria conseguir trabajo aqui aunque ella era casi millonaria pues su padre era dueño de una empresa hotelera fuera tokio, ella era muy humilde asi que armadose de valor decidio seguir nuestros pasos y salir al mundo por su cuenta. Por eso habia decidido venir para aca.Antes de que mi madre se entere por mis compañeros de trabajo o mis vecinos decidí que era hora de contarle de mi embarazo no le dije la verdad claro, o la habría matado pensando que estaba loca.decidi contarle la historia inventada d ino, aunque también se indigno decidio callarse todos sus reclamos solo me dijo

-*bueno que le vamos a hacer, no se puede cambiar el pasado. Ni borrar con goma las manchas* con este semi reclamo y diciendo que mi prima vendria hoy por la mañana, colgo el telefono sin decir un simple adios.

-ay bebé, a que familia te traere-le dije en eso escuche el timbre. Pensando que era mi prima abri la puerta,para llevarme una gran sorpresa al ver cuatro hombres extraños y apuestos

-¿Quienes son ustedes?.¿ Que necesesitan?-pregunte extrañada y de manera cuidadosa preparandome para lo que seá pues esto no me daba buena espina,sobre todo por que el mas guapo del grupo me miraba de una forma rara a mi y a mi vientre de *"tres meses"*.Ese tipo raramente me parecia conocido "pero,¿De donde?", al ver que ninguno respondio y mas bien miraban al sexy pelinegro volví a preguntar molesta-¿y bien van a contestarme o no?-el pelilargo golpeo al chico sexy y le pregunto.

-¿y bien sasuke es ella?- esto me extraño.

-¿soy quien?-le dije molesta los tres chicos me ignoraron y el tal sasuke no dejaba de verme como si quisiera comerme con la mirada. Mas incomoda y molesta, decidi cerrarles la puerta en la cara y llamar a la policia si no se iban. Cuando estaba apunto de hacerlo el chico sasuke volvio en si y sin dejar de mirarme respondio.

-si es ella-los otros tres me miraron de forma rara y me pusieron mas nerviosa aun, el chico sexy o sasuke dijo algo que me sorprendio-¿podemos pasar?, Quiero hablar contigo en privado.

-ja ¿acaso están locos? ¿Se escaparon de un manicomio? Ni de chiste dejo pasar a un completo extraño y a sus amigos raros y con cara de locos a mi casa-dije molesta y mostrando valentía.

-¿nos llamo raros y locos ?-pregunto el rubio al pelilargo.

-callate naruto- le dijo sasuke .el tal naruto se molesto

-¡PERO SASUKE-TEME ELLA NOS INSULTO!-berreo como niño . sasuke lo miro molesto, pero al ver que un vecino estaba por salir por el ruido supongo, me metió a la fuerza con sus amigos detrás de él y me tapo la boca para que no pudiera gritar. furiosa me agite y pateé para que me soltara pero el maldito era fuerte.

-escucha tengo algo importante que decirte pero no lo puedo hacer hasta que prometas quedarte quieta y callada-"ni lo sueñes" pense, pero al ver por la ventana como mi unico vecino que no habia salido el fin de semana se iba en su auto, decidi obedecer a este maldíto loco, así que asenti a sus palabras-bien-me destapo la boca, mientras me sentaba en el sillon de la sala.

-¿y bien? ¿quien mierda eres y que carajos quieres de mi?-dije de forma velentona. Pero la valentia se me fue cuando oí su respuesta.

-bien sin rodeos entonces .Soy sasuke uchicha futuro macho alfa de los licantros y el padre de tu hijo. y respendiendote a lo otro... lo quiero todo de tí-y despues todo se volvio negro.

**@@@@@@**

CHAN...CHAN...CHANN jojo pobre saku, el bombón de sasuke se le aparece justo cuando todo no podia estar peor y va le dice eso, con esa cara de pervertido que trae por las ganas que le tiene.jaja bueno se que saku a algunos les debe parecer un poquis incensible por como describe su embarazo. Pero ponganse en su lugar osea ella todavia no queria ser madre , se le murio su papá querido y encima ahora se entera que el "lobo" violador es un sexy licantropo (obvio que por eso se desmayo no?)jeje pero apesar de todo ella si quiere a su baby por eso le habla con tanto amor a su pancita.

¿Y bien que les parecio el rencuentro sorpresa ? Dejenme su opinion del capi. Bye bye


	6. Capitulo 6

Disclaimer:Ni naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen todos son propiedad de kishimoto-sama.La historia es totalmemte mia juro que no la copie pero admito que si me inspire de otras novelas y fics. Hay personajes que si salieron de mi cabecita.

Advertencia: esta historia contiene sexo explicito violación y zoofilia, así que si eres sensible no leas esto

Aclaración:"pensamiento","recuerdos" *"sueños", *"comillas "* Palabras importantes(las mismas estarán acompañadas de un número y se explicarán al final del capitulo).

Disculpas:Perdon por los "horrores " de Ortografía.

**@@@@@@**

Cap 6

-mierda sasuke que imbecil eres-me regaño mi hermano al ver como mi hembra se desmayaba en el sillon, enseguida me levante e intente hacerla reaccionar.

-¿y que mierda querías que hiciera?. no tenemos tiempo, tenemos que volver a nuestras tierras porque me estoy conteniendo para no convertirme y follármela aquí mismo delante de ustedes.el alfa me está desafiando-respondi ,era verdad los deseos me quemaban.

-ugh no tenias que ser tan explicito-dijo naruto asqueado

-tú cierra la boca dobe-.

-¿EH?¿DOBE?, mira teme te voy...-el idiota de naruto queria una pelar como siempre y la verdad no tenia ganas de esas idioteces, por suerte el cara palida o sai interrumpio su parloteo, o me hiba a dar jaqueca.

-miren esta raccionando-dijo sai.la vi abrir los ojos primero lento, pero luego de golpe. Empezo a revolverse con todas sus fuerzas y grito.

-¡maldito lunatico dejame!. ¡¿Quien mierda te crees para decir que eres el padre de mi hijo?!. ¡No lo eres, no te conosco!-grito y pateo histerica-¡ademas dices esas locuras de que eres un! un...un -de la nada me miro horrisada.sabiendo lo que pensaba le dije.

-un licantropo-termine su frase-y si puedo combertirme en lobo-le dije sabiendo que recordo como la conoci. De solo recordarlo me exite.

-¡AHHH!-grito asustada al saber la verdad por suerte nuestro sentidos eran muy buenos y sabiamos que no habia nadie cerca que pudiera oirla.

-¡mierda sasuke callala! -dijo sai tapandose sus sensibles oidos lo mire molesto pero tenia razon a mi y a los demas tambien nos molestaba, la agarre y le tape la boca.

-sakura calmate-enojada me miro feo-mira ya sabes la verdad nos tenemos que ir y como mi hembra vendras conmigo-furiosa la muy picara mordio con todas sus fuerzas mi mano. al no esperame tal reccion de una hembra pequeña como ella aprovecho y me metio una fuerte patada en la entrepierna cai derodillas, yo soy muy fuerte pero eso derriba hasta a un gigante. Ella trato de escapar, pero sai que estaba mas cerca la detubo agarrandola pero sin lastimarla .ella lo pateo e intento piacarle los ojos pero mi hermano actuo mas rapido aun, saco un frasco y un pañuelo de su bolsillo y la durmio.

-mierda .la hembra es ruda-dijo naruto la mire orgullozo "mi hembra es valiente" pense.

-bien hay que actuar rapido .no tenemos mucho tiempo el vecino podria volver-dijo mirando por la ventana.tenia razon-naruto busca en su cuarto y trae lo que puedas de ella ropa y documentacion. sai ve a buscar el auto, tú sasuke quedate con ella no creo que reaccione aun, yo ire a cerrar todo por si alguien viene a buscarla-dicho esto todos pasaron a cumplir la orden de itachi. Cuando volvieron naruto e itachi, cargue a sakura para esperar a sai e irnos .Al abrir la puerta nos encontramos con una chica bajita como mi sakura. pelinegra y de ojos perlados con una maleta en la mano y un bolso de costado , mirandonos totalmente sorprendida .Nos miro y luego poso su mirada en sakura que estaba en mis brazos.

-¿que hacen con mi...mmm...mm...-justo sai aparecio detras de ella y le tapo la cara con el pañuelo, la chica forcejeo un poco pero no tanto como mi sakura, hasta que se durmio.

-mierda sai. Métela al auto-mire a mi hermano de forma interrogante y furiosa-¿qué?.ella nos vio,podria identificarnos. hay que llevarla también y luego veremos que hacemos con ella, vámonos-no pude replicar, me metí en la parte de atrás del auto con sakura en mis piernas totalmente dormida, naruto tomo a la chica pelinegra e hiso lo mismo itachi se puso al volante y sai de copiloto. Y partimos.

Luego de 5 horas de viaje, itachi solto un suspiro.

-papá y mamá nos van a matar sasuke no solo traemos a la fuerza a tu hembra si no tambien a su amiga-reclamo despues de mucho tiempo justo a medio camino antes del bosque

-¿y qué? fue tu idea-le reclame

-oigan ella me gusta. huele bien-dijo naruto al olfatar a la chica. Lo miramos molesto por sus burradas.

-ademas, te dije que seria mejor dejarla en alguna estacion de servicio-le conteste. Le habia dado esa idea luego de salir de casa de sakura.-pero tú te negaste, asi que aguantate porque ya estamos muy lejos.

-aja si claro, la dejamos en una estacion de servicio, totalmente dormida y a merced de cualquier deprabado, y cuando se despierte drogada y viola creera que fuimos nosotros y le dira a la policia ¿ cierto? .uff claro brillante idea sasuke.Por si no lo sabes toda la manada juro no meterse con los humanos para no exponernos, y si una chica les dice que fue drogada y violada supestamente por unos chicos de nuestras caracteristicas, ten por seguro que lo sabrán nuestros contactos de la manada que están infiltrados en la policia y por consiguiente llegará a los oídos de nuestro padre que AUN es el líder de la manada-finalizó por fin su largo discurso.

-hmp acaso le tienes miedo a nuestro padre jaja-lo mire con burla, pues a su edad con esposa e hijos aún le temía a nuestro padre.

-Ja ja ja hermanito nuestro padre no me preocupa principalmente, más bien la que me preocupa es nuestra madre-al oír eso me tense.el lo noto-aja si sasuke, nuestra madre.¿ Adivina que nos hará ahora que lleguemos con dos chicas dormidas y contra su voluntad?.¿e imagínate si dejáramos a la amiga de tu hembra y pasara lo que te dije con ella? ¿Eh ?-trague grueso. Oh no, por la diosa luna que no pase nada de eso. Mi madre en serio que haría cualquier cosa, ella realmente asusta cuando se enfurece-¿y bien sasuke aún quieres dejarla?.

-hmp no-mi hermano me miro con su estúpida cara, que claramente decía *"hmp te gane"*

-¡GENIAL!-grito el dobe de naruto "ash, ya volvio a hablar.hmp ya me parecia muy lindo para ser verdad".Y para rematar dijo otra de sus burradas-¡¿Me la puedo quedar ?!- y sonrio ampliamente.

**@@@@@@**

Fin del capi .les gusto? Perdon si son muy cortitos vere si despues de este o otros capis mas puedo hacerlo mas largo


	7. Capitulo 7

Disclaimer:ni naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen todos son propiedad de kishimoto-sama.La historia es totalmemte mia juro que no la copie pero admito que si me inspire de otras novelas y fics. Hay personajes que si salieron de mi cabecita.

Advertencia: esta historia contiene sexo explicito violación y zoofilia, así que si eres sensible no leas esto

Aclaración: "pensamiento","recuerdos", *"comillas",Palabras importantes(con numero)*sonidos de fondo*

**@@@@@**

Capi 7.

Dos horas mas de viaje en el auto regañado por mi hermano y aguantando las idioteces de naruto.hasta que por fin llegamos a casa, a las tierras de nuestra manada.

-¡QUE NO TE LA PUEDES QUEDAR NARUTO Y SE ACABO . PUNTO!-dijo itachi y salimos por fin de ese manicomio con rueda para caminar hacia la puerta de mi casa.maldicion me estaba empesando a volver loco ahi dentro.

-pe..pero itach...-antes de que volviera a intentar insistir con el tema, la puerta de la mansión familiar se abrió de manera abrupta ocasionando un ruido fuerte por el golpe.Con los brazos ex jarras y el ceño extremadamente fruncido, salió de alli mi amada madre-¡ITACHI Y SASUKE UCHIHA!¡¿QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO?!-grito mi madre señalandonos con su mano acusatoriamente. Y no era para menos, ya que eramos cuatro machos licantropos, con dos jovencitas hermosas cargadas por dos de nosotros totalmente dormidas y atadas. Mi padre salio de la mansion y nos metio pracaticamente a todos para evitar un escandalo publico-¡EN LUGAR DE EMPUJARNOS POR QUE NO HACES QUE NOS EXPLIQUEN PORQUE TRAEN A ESAS DOS POBRES NIÑAS EN ESE ESTADO FUGAKU!-

-¡Basta!-grito mi padre

-¡¿que dijiste?!-le dijo mi madre enfrentandolo con su mirada asesina.

-mmm...nada mikoto-contesto mi padre bajando el tono de su voz, pero sin perder su pose de autoridad frente a nosotros.JA como si no supieramos que el tambien le teme a mi madre-es que estan gritando mucho y todo el mundo ahi afuera hablara mal de nuestra famila. Y todo por culpa de ustedes-dijo mirandonos a los cuatro-y por cierto, ¿que hacen ahi parados con esas chicas encima? Llevenlas a un cuarto-nos ordeno pero inmediatamente me opuse a ello.

-No, Ahora que la encontre no me pienso separar de ella. Podria escapar.

-ja otra razon para saber que la trajeron en contra de su voluntad-dijo mi madre aun molesta.

-¿y que queria madre? Te dije que no soportaba estar sin ella . Tu sabes lo que pasa cuando un macho esta separado de su hembra por mucho tiempo y mas aun al principio de su union-explique enojado.¿ Es que no entendian por lo que estaba pasando?.

-¡si lo se ! Pero eso no es escusa para...

-bueno basta ya mikoto, luego discutiremos esto,kakashi me llamo antes de que llegaran dijo que tenia algo importante que discutir conmigo-dijo mi padre cortando la discucion-ahora tú sasuke asme caso de una buena vez y lleva a esas dos chicas a tu cuarto y por el amor a Mangetsu(1) desatenlas-

-¡ash esta bien!-gruñi, aun me trataban como a un niño-¡pero no la voy a desatar o podria escapar.ademas eso de atarlas fue idea de sai primero.-dije al ver que mi madre me miro mal por haberlas atado. Ella dirijio su mirada a sai quien se sintio incomodo.

-mm... intento picarme los ojos. Podria haberlo intentado con su hijo si se despertaba-intento escusarse.

-bueno bueno ya. Llevenselas y vuelvan enseguida para decidir en mi oficina que haremos con todo esto, hasta que kakashi llegue-obedeci"¿dicidir que?, si ya esta todo decidido.ella se quedara conmigo" pense mientras subia hacia mi cuarto seguido de naruto quien llevaba a la amiga de mi hembra y sai quien llevaba el equipaje de la chica y de mi hembra.itachi se quedo en la sala para hablar con mis padres y explicarles lo que hicimos y porque.

Deje a mi hembra como estaba sobre mi cama junto a su amiga. Al bajar nos dirigimos a la oficina de mi padre, al entrar no solo estaban mi madre, mi padre e itachi si no tambien su compañera(2) a su lado mirandolo de forma molesta. mi hermano estaba encogido como un niño retado por una travesura.

-bien ahora que estamos todos, por que no nos explican bien lo que paso.¿por que las secuestraro?-exijio mi madre. Enseguida. mire a itachi de forma interrogante preguntandole sin hablar por que no les explico nada aun,el me miro y despues a izumi , y comprendio que tal vez no pudo por su llegada.

-No hay nada que explicar. Es mi mujer y la traje conmigo-dije cortante

-ash no me hables asi y mejor explicame por que la secuestraste a ella y a su amiga-dijo molesta por mi actuar.

-tsk esta bien-dije haciendo chasquear mi lengua-le dije la verdad y ella no quiso aceptarla asi que la traje, ya te lo dije no puedo vivir sin ella y sin mi hijo madre -respondi tajante.

-huff .pero retenerla en ese estado...-dudo. No sabia que mas decir, sabia que ella estaba encontra de retener a sakura.Pero tambien sabia que hiba a querer tenerla a su lado durante el embarazo de iba a querer tener a sus nietos a su lado-ash esta bien. Pero promete que trataras de convencerla para que se quede por voluntad propia.

-hmp. Eso te lo juro madre-dije con una sonrisa. Ella se iba querer quedar de eso estaba muy seguro

-bueno y ahora...¡Expliacame porque se trajeron a la otra chica tambien!-grito empezando a los gritos de nuevo

-mmm... madre nosotros ¡Ay!-grito mi hermano, pues su amada esposa lo agarro de las orejas como si fuera un simple cachorro

-nosotros que ¿eh?. Vamos... explica por que trajeron a la otra chica tambien .Entiendo que una es la hembra de tu hermano, y aun que yo tambien estoy encontra de que la retengan en contra su voluntaddd-dijo mi mirando reprobatoriamente, pero no me importo-aun asi no entiendo que tiene que ver esa otra pobre chica en todo esto-concluyo sin dejar de jalarle la oreja a mi hermano.

\- e..so queeria explic..car peroo ¡Ay amor me lastimas!- jaja ese estado de sumision departe de mi hermano para con su compañera(2) me daba mucha gracia y no era el único, ya que naruto también se reía pero no en voz baja.

-¡Jajaja mira teme jajaja tu hermano parece un pequeño cacho...-pero sus estrepitosas carcajadas fueron interrumpidas por el ruido de la puerta siendo azota contra la pared. Y después de ello pude ver como a naruto se le iba el color de la cara al ver como ingresaban nada mas y nada menos que el matrimonio uzumaki-Namikaze la familia de naruto y los mejores amigos de mis padres.

-¡Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze! ¡Explicame ahora mismo por que andas secuestrando chicas!.-grito la mujer peliroja .dios era igual de gritona que su hijo

-¡pero mamá lo puedo explicar!

-¡bien pues explicamelo!

-ah... bueno en realidad no puedo explicar para que secuestramos a las dos!-dijo de forma tímida rascándose la cabeza.

-¡Aja lo sabia! ¡Sabía que hiciste esto sin pensar !-dijo y acto seguido lo agarro de las orejas como izumi hiso con mi hermano-¡Ash!¡¿Es que no te educamos?! ¡¿No te enseñamos a pensar antes de actuar?! ¡¿eh ?! ¡¿EH ?! ¡CONTESTA!.

-¡AY AY !¡VAS A ARRANCARME LAS OREJAS MAMÁ!.

-¡JA ARRANCARTELAS SERIA POCO !. ¡VOY A COLGARTELAS EN EL CUELLO PARA QUE CADA VEZ QUE QUIERAS HACER ALGO SIN PENSAR ANTES, LAS VEAS Y TE ARREPIENTAS!-grito histerica-¡¿Y TÚ NO DIRAS NADA MINATO?! ¡¿ACASO VAS A DEJAR QUE TU HIJO SE COMPORTE DE ESA FORMA SIN HACER NADA AL RESPECTO ? ¿EH?-ay por Mangetsu la madre de naruto iba a romper mis oidos.

-pero amor nuestro hijo ya no es un cachorro.-Y tenía razon , ya todos éramos adultos, aunque de naruto todavía lo dudo.

-Pero se comporta como uno-dijo aún molesta y sin soltarlo,pero bajando el tono de su voz."Gracias Mangetsu"

-¡ay ay ay ! ¿Podrias soltarme por favor ?-se quejo el dobe apunto del llanto

-¡No!-le contesto secamente y mirandolo de forma asesina. Minato sabiendo que estaban haciendo mucho escandalo en casa ajena,aunque ya acostumbrado a ello. Valientemente se acerco a su compañera y separo su mano de la oreja de su hijo.

-¿pero minato?

-kushina basta por favor estamos en casa de nuestros amigos ya es suficiente-naruto lo miro contento-ya en casa podras seguir-termino y naruto hiso un puchero.

-bueno haber, alguien que no sea mi tonto hijo quiere explicarnos bien que es lo que paso?-dijo kushina cruzando sus brazos. Itachi mirando a izumi dudando tomo la palabra-

-bueno vera kushina-san nosotros fuimos a buscar a la compañera de mi hermano...

-¿y para que trajeron tambien a la otra pobre chica?-dijo interrumpiendo a mi hermano-¿Acaso quieren comersela?-"¿comernosla?"todos la miramos de forma interrogante.

-¿comersela?-se atrevio a preguntas mi madre.

-si. Ya saben, como en ese cuento humano-dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio, los seis hombres ahi presentes nos miramos de forma interrogante

-¡ah claro!-respondieron mi madre e izumi al unisono. Bueno al ser madres era obvio que sabrian sobre cuentos. Aunque no recuerdo que mi madre nos contara nada de eso cuando eramos cachorros.

-bueno en fin-dijo itachi-dejeme terminarle de contar todo, asi podra saber por que la trajimos a ella tambien, ¿puedo?-pregunto mirandola, kushina asintio-bien vera estabamos...

*Ahhhhhh*

*Ahhhh*

Se oyeron dos gritos que venian de la sala y luego dos golpes.Salimos todos corriendo hacia la sala y nos encontramos con una escena para nada buena.

Parado en la entrada de la casa se encontraba kakashi semi transformado en licantropo de la cintura para arriba y nos miraba

sorprendido y procupado por las dos chicas tiradas en el suelo completamente desmayadas.

**@@@@@**

¡Hello My beautiful! Les dire la verdad, y es que no tenia ganas de publicar el cap de hecho estaba apunto de tirar la toalla y dejar el fic, xq a pesar d que estoy ultramega presionada cn la uni, aun estoy reescribiendo los capis que me faltan y estaba empezando a escribir los nuevos, pero la verdad estoy teniendo unos dias de mierda(disculpen mi expresion,pero no hallo otra forma de decirlo) en fin, la verdad estoy mega super agotada . Aun asi decidi seguir por ustedes, que se que les gusto mucho mi fic y no me parecio justo abandonarlos sólo por mis problemas.

Entonces eh aquí el capi nuevo-viejo espero que les guste y disculpen si no lo corregí del todo pero como ya les dije no tengo mucho ánimo. Bien bye bye nos vemos en el proximo capi espero que ya esté mejor para entonces.

Aclaracion

Mangetsu(1)="luna llena" segun el traductor de google, pero para mi ese sera el nombre de la diosa luna, iba a ponerle Tsuki "luna"pero seria muy obvio y ademas no me gusto la idea queria algo diferente y como los licantropos se transforman durante la luna llena asi que elegi este.Ademas ya me estaba cansando de decirle diosa luna llena todo el tiempo

(2)Compañera=es una forma de los licantro para referirse a su esposas.


	8. Capitulo 8

Disclaimer:ni naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen todos son propiedad de kishimoto-sama.La historia es totalmemte mia juro que no la copie pero admito que si me inspire de otras novelas y fics. Hay personajes que si salieron de mi cabecita.

Advertencia: esta historia contiene sexo explicito violación y zoofilia, así que si eres sensible no leas esto

Aclaración: "pensamiento","recuerdos", *"comillas",Palabras importantes(con numero),**_*"sonidos de fondo"*_**

Entre mareos y un horrible dolor de cabezas empece a abrir mis ojos. Estaba desorientada y no lograba enforcar mi vista, todo estaba borroso, estaba acostada en una cama de eso estaba segura y tambien sabia que no era la mia, al fin dejo de verse todo borroso y pude enfocar el techo de el lugar donde me encontraba, pero lo importante era ¿donde estaba exactamente? no lo recordaba, de hecho no recuerdo nada de este día .Derrepente senti un movimiento a mi lado, al girar mi vista abri mis ojos sorpresivamente, ¡MI PRIMA HINATA ESTABA A MI LADO ATADA! ¡UN MOMENTO, YO TAMBIEN!.Al darme cuenta de este hecho me sorprendi aun mas "¡NOS SECUESTRARON!" pense, pero ¿quien? y ¿por que?, no entendia nada "haber sakura haz un esfuerzo , ¿que hicimos este dia ?, bien haber primero me levante, lave mis dientes, me bañe, me cambien, hice mi cama, baje a desayunar, me puse a pensar en mi embarazo y en que le diria a tsunade-sama hasta que me interrumpio ese estupido timbre y luego...¡EL TIEMBRE! Si ahora lo recuerdo todooo ¡OHH ESE MALDITO BASTARDO!, ¡SE ATREVIO A SECUESTRARME EL MUY INFELIZZ! ¡ARGG JURO QUE LO VOY A MATAR!, ¡ES MAS VOY A CASTRARLO CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS!. Pero primero, debo ver como mierda salimos de aqui ash ¡SHANNAROOO!"estoy tan molesta que no logro pensar, y hinata no deja de moverme el brazo..-¡ahh! lo siento me perdi en mis pensamientos, perdon por no prestarte atencion ¿que querias cielo?

-eh etto... ¿sa-sakura don-donde estamos?-me respondio la probecita temblando de los nervios, ella siempre fue asi timida y nerviosa.

-ayy... prima es una larrga historia, ademas no estoy segura que me creerias, de hecho yo tampoco puedo creermelo aun-diablos, no sabia que hacer, talvez tendria que contarle la verdad

-mn mira hinata te dire todo, pero no ahora¿si? Primero tengo que sacarnos de aqui ¿ok?-ella asintio, genial amaba a mi prima, ella es muy dulce y siempre te da tu tiempo-bien, primero voy a desatarnos, haber como es esto...-analize la cuerda con la que estabamos atadas. No apretaba,la de hinata tampoco asi que... o no sabian atar a sus reenes o no querian lastimarnos, bien eso ahora no importa. Revise como pude mis bolsillos, carajo era dificil alcanzarlos, mi vientre no me dejaba moverme "Diablos si tan solo estubiera sentada" pero no podia levantarme sin la ayuda de mis brazos-¡Te encontre!-grite despacito, no queria llamar la atencion de nadie.Saque de mi bolsillo mi amada navaja suiza que me regalo mi madrina Anko Mitarashi, ella fue compañera de mi padre cuando estubo en ejercito, el era de la unidad medica y ella una de las mejores tenientes del ejercito del ejercito pues su difunto padre fue Coronel.

Un dia mi padre le salvo vida al sacarle la bala que un enemigo le disparó en su adomen y ella estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, Desde ese dia ella estubo muy agradecida con el y antes de su muerte juro protegerme siempre.

-Bien hinata extiende tus manos.

Empece a cortar sus cuerdas con mucho cuidado para no cortarla a ella-Bien..ya casi...listo!.Ahora cortas las mias por favor-

-Bien, pe-pero no te muevas o me

pondras nerviosa ¿si?.-dijo empezando a cortar, la mire

enternecida ella era muy tierna.Cuando por fin estuvimos libres nos levantamos e intentamos salir por la ventana pero la muy jodida estaba cerrada con llave."¡Ja! Estos no me conecen", volvi a agarrar mi navaja Suiza.

**_*"¡Naruto Uzumaki-Namikase!"*._**

Escuchamos que alguien gritaba."Maldición" ambas brincamos del susto, luego se escucharon más gritos pero no les preste atención, me apresuré abrir la cerradura de la ventana y cuando porfin lo logre abrirla nos dimos cuenta de que ¡estábamos a dos jodidos pisos del suelo!."fuck" maldita sea si no estubiera embarazada, podria bajar y salir corriendo con hinata de aqui, pero ni loca iba a arriesgar a mi pobre bebé."Argg es que mi maldito fenomeno violador es asquerosamente millonario o que?.Carajo", tome la mano de hinata y la lleve conmigo hacia la puerta volvi a forzar la cerradura con mi navaja y al oir el iclick! abri enseguida la puerta de la manera mas silenciosa posible,sabia que no estabamos solas .Me asome y al ver que no habia nadie cerca salimos de allí sigilosamente, vigilando siempre que no halla nadie cerca, cuando porfin llegamos a la planta baja seguian escuchando los gritos, no le hiba a dar importancia hasta que...

**_-*"¡Bueno haber, alguien que no sea mi tonto hijo quiere explicarnos bien que es lo que paso?"*-._**

Eso captó mi atención, me acerqué a la puerta de donde provenía esa voz con hinata agarrada de la mano,quería saber por qué diablos esos tipos nos trajeron aquí exactamente y que queria esé de mi? Digo algo más debería querer aparte de tener a su aquí a su hijo o hija y lo iba a averiguar.Al pegar nuestras orejas a la puerta logramos escuchar algo que nos dejo temblando

**_*"-¿Y para que trajeron a la otra pobre chica tambien ¿eh?"*_** **_.*"¿Acaso quieren comersela?-"_**

"¿ escuche bien? querían comerse a hinata?.¡OH por kami! ¡Están locos!"hinata a mi lado estaba palida, no escuchamos mas pues la tome de la mano y corrimos sin hacer ruido hacia la puerta "¡No no y no! ¡Sobre mi cadaver se van a comer a mi prima!"

Force otra vez la cerradura de la forma que yo sabia y decidida a salir a todo dar de aqui abri la puerta de par en par, Y me arrepenti al instante"¡No no no, no puede ser! ¡esto no es real!" delante nuestro ojos habia nada mas y nada menos que un hombre, pero no cualquiera, uno que si lo mirabas desde los pies hasta la cintura era absolutamente normal pero, si lo

veias de la cintura para arriba te

morias del infarto.¡ERA UN LOBO! ¡TENIA EL SEMI CUERPO

DE UN JODIDO LOBO!.

-¡Ahhhhhh!-

-¡Ahhhhh!-

Grítamos al unisono,vi como hinata volteaba los ojos y luego caía al suelo, iba a ayudarla pero yo segui su camino y me desmaye también.

**@@@@@@@@@@@@**

Al ver la escena que se presentaba ante nuestros ojos corrimos hacia ambas chicas tiradas en el suelo. Yo tome a mi hembra y revise que no estuvieran lastimados ni ella ni mi cachorro, al ver que todo estaba bien la levante y la acomode en el sofá, naruto hiso lo mismo con la otra chica.Furioso me acerqué a kakashi.

-¡¿QUE DIABLOS HICISTE?!-

-¡¿que?! Yo no les hice nada, ellas me vieron, gritaron y luego se desmallaron.explico tranquilamente.

-seguramente fue la impresion de ver a kakashi semi convertido, sasuke-me explicó mi hermano.

-bueno bueno ya discutirán eso después ahora lo importante es atenderlas, pero kakashi vuelve a tu estado normal o volverán a asustarse las pobrecitas-dijo mi madre.

-No hace falta, Kakashi ven conmigo dijiste que tenias algo muy importante que decirme asi que nos iremos a la oficina- informo mi padre y el y kakashi desaparecieron por la puerta de la oficina.

-bien así sera mejor.¡Akari!-llamо mi madre a la empleada la familia

-¿si señora?-

-por favor mi niña puedes pedirle a Fumiko-san que prepare un té de tilo para las dos jovencitas por favor-

-claro señora-

-ah y tambien pidele que prepare algo de comer para ellas cariño, de seguro estan hambrientas sobre todo mi nuera -dijo mirando con ternura el vientre de mi sakura. Asi es mi madre muy amorosa y maternal.

-bien hasta entonces... les molesta si pregunto ¿que haran con las pobrecitas?-pregunto kishina-san

-No hay nada que pensar, mi hembra se quedara conmigo como tiene que ser-respondi tajante

-Sasuke hijo perdon que me meta pero no puedes reter a alguien contra de su voluntad y por lo visto eso es lo que pretendes hacer-opino Minato-sama refiriendose al escape fallido de mi hembra y su amiga-ademas de seguro las dos jovencitas tienen familia y amigos que no tardaran en buscarlas cuando vean que desaparecieron y podrian descubrir nuestra identidad.

-mm... sobre eso minato-sama aun estamos a salvo, vera antes de irnos hice una nota en la computadora de la hembra de mi hermano y se la di a naruto para que la dejara en su cuarto cuando fuera a buscar sus pertenencias ¿verdad naruto?-el mensionado miro hacia otro lado-¿Naruto?...

-¡ay! ¡ lo olvide si! ¡lo olvide!-enseguida itachi y yo lo miramos molestos-¡Perdon!¡perdon! Pero itachi me ordenaba muchas cosas primero me dijo*"Naruto has esto"*luego*"Naruto espera y ahora has lo otro"* *"Pero tampoco olvides lo anterio"* ¡ash!.Me confundió ¿si? Todo lo tenia que hacer yo, pero cuando subi a hacerlo tome su ropa y cuando estaba apunto de dejar la nota y buscar su documentacion ustedes me apuraron y sali corriendo!-finalizo agitado de tanto hablar.

-¡ash maldito imbecil ¿no se te puede encargar nada?!-

-¡Sasuke!-me grito mi madre, pues no le gustaba que me comportara asi y menos delante de los padres de naruto.

-Bueno bueno tranquilicense todos ¿si?, si quieren yo puedo ir alli , dejar la nota y traer sus cosas-sugirio hablando sai por fin.

-pero ya es de noche ademas ¿ y sus vecinos? ¿Que tal si te ven?-opino izumi.

-tranquila amor no hay muchos por la zona, por el fin de semana-le explico mi hermano a su compañera, ella le fruncio el ceño.

-No me digas amor aun estoy enojada contigo- y se cruzo de brazos ignorandolo. Mi hermano suspiro

-Bien esta bien.¿Sai puedes ir a hacer lo que dijiste ?-este asintio , le pidio la carta a naruto y se fue sin el auto para ir mas rapido.

**@@@@@@@@@@@@**

Luego de esperar por una hora a que despertadaran, aun no pasaba nada.

-Esto me preocupa ¿por que no despiertan aun? deberiamos llamar al doctor Dan- sugirió mi madre. Como a mí tambien me preocupaba la situacion decidí hacerle caso y llamamos al doctor. Dan Katō era el compañero de Tsunade y padre de shizune la compañera de kakashi, él es doctor aqui y tsunade en el lugar de los humanos.En treinta minutos el estubo aqui y reviso a mi hembra y a su amiga.

-están bien solo estan agotadas, seguramenten el susto y el desmayo consumio sus energias y ahora solo estan en un profundo sueño, Necesitaran estar relajadas y una buena cantidad de comida cuando despierten, sobre todo sakura por el embarazo-informo tranquilamente. "Un momento, dijo sakura"."acaso el la conoce".

-Dijo su nombre ¿porque ? ¿La conoce?.

-¿A sakura? Claro. Despues de todo es la alumna favorita de mi compañera.

-bien-dijo itachi-necesitaremos queusted se quede por favor. Asi ella no se alterará si ve a un conocido ¿No cree?

-Mmm... bien esta bien, por el bien de sakura lo hare- accedió. Mi padre y kakashi salieron de la oficina finalmente.

-Al fin. ¿que tanto hablaban?-pregunto kushína.

-Nada que se pueda discutir ahora kushina, ¿y sai? tengo un mensaje importante para su padre-pregunto kakashi.

-Salio hacia la casa de la hembra de mi hermano por que ¡a alguien! se le olvido hacer algo-informo itachi mirando de mala gana a naruto, este inflo los cachetes y se cruzo de brazos en señal de berrinche.

-¡¿A la casa de la humana dices?!-pregunto alterado.

-si ¿porque? ¿que pasa?-pregunte yo esta vez.

-Nada solo que... la humana no vive sola. -respondio kakashi-pero no importa, segun me informo el equipo que ordene que la investigara despues de que ustedes salieron como locos a buscarla...-dijo con reproche mirandome-ella ahora no esta en casa, segun sé vuelve mañana.

Estaba por preguntarle porque no me lo habia dicho antes cuando el sonido del celular de mi hermano me interrumpio.

-Es sai -dijo y atendio-¿si?...¿que ?... ¿Estas seguro?... Espera te pondre en altavoz para que todos te escuchen-apreto la pantalla y luego se empezo a oir la voz de sai

**_*"-Oigan no van_** **_a poder _****_creerlo_** **_pero_** **_encontre_** **_algo muy _****_importante, veran _****_sakura _****_es..._****_¡PUM!_**"*

"Que diablos"pense al oir el golpe del otro lado, alguien habia atacado a sai.

**_*"-¡TE TENGO MALDITO LUNATICO!_** **_¡¿DONDE ESTAN MIS AMIGAS?!..."*_** **_*"AHH _****_NO TE ME ACERQUES!_****_*"¡PUM!"*_**

Piiiiiii...

Continuara..

Jaja hello . Estoy viva y feliz por volver a publicar. I am sorry algunos ya saben por que no eh podido publicar todos estos meses aparte d que tengo q volver a transcribir los 2 ultimos caps q deje tenia los parciales en puerta, asi que toda mi atencion esta en eso.eh decidio publicar este cap como regalo antes d mi cumple q este jueves asi q deseo pasarla re bien espero les halla gustado el capi nuevo-viejo jiji, seguramente se dieron cuenta d que corregi levemente algunas cosas jaja no lo pude evitar obvio que el capi continua en el proximo cap no se preocupen . Adios bye bye


	9. Capitulo 9

Aviso:.No hago esta historia con fines de lucro (por el momento ).

Disculpas: perdón por mis "horrores" de Ortografía. Sin más que decir. ¡Que comience la lectura!.

**Capitulo 9**

_Piiiiiiii..._

-¿sai? ¡¿sai?! ¡Carajo responde

sai!-luego de gritarle por el

teléfono, la llamada se colgó por

completo.-¡Maldicion!.

-¿Qué carajo fue eso?-pregunto naruto intrigado.

-¿Qué más puede ser dobe? Lo

atacaron es obvio-respondió mi

hermano.

-De seguro fue su amiga, digo

ustedes oyeron que dijo * "mis amigas", tal vez llego antes-

objeto kushina.

-¿Pero como una humana podría

derribar a sai? Digo somos licántropos.

-ay hijito tonto cuantas veces te eh dicho que no subestimes a las

mujeres, sea cual sea su especie.

Tal vez tengamos menos fuerza que ustedes, pero tenemos cerebro, corazón-dijo de manera sabia kushina-san, mi compañera y madre asintieron.

-Bien aun así esto no me da buena espina la humana podría hacer un escándalo y llamar a la policía. Iré a buscarlo-informe mientras me giraba asía la salida. Kakashi me agarro del brazo deteniendo mis pasos.

-Qué pasa?-pregunte.

-nada solo te voy a pedir que vallas acompañado de un equipo de tres -me informo. Levante una ceja en señal de pregunta. Mi padre poso una mano sobre mi hombro.

-hazle caso hijo, yo sé porque te lo pide-dijo con vos seria. Algo pasaba aquí y no nos decían nada.

-Qué ocurre?-pregunto sasuke

-nada, no es momento de discutirlo ahora solo te pido que hagas caso a lo que se te dijo.

-si me pides que valla acompañando es porque algo muy grave ocurre aquí me equivoco? De lo contrario no lo harías, sabes muy bien que soy un buen guerrero. Así que, qué ocurre padre?-le pregunte igual de serio, el no dijo nada.-bien entonces me voy solo- estaba arto, no iba a soportar que quisieran ocultarme algo grave.

-¡ espera no iras solo itachi!

¡Obedece! ¡Soy tu padre y tu alfa!-

cuando estaba a punto de salir,

mientras mi padre seguía gritando mi hermano corto sus

gritos.

-¡espera! ¡No iras solo!-lo mire intrigado-voy contigo, Naruto te

encargo vigilar a mi hembra. Y por favor hazlo bien-él mencionado lo miro enojado pero asintió. No sé porque le había confiado eso, tal vez era porque la mayoría de las personas que estaban allí en casa aun no estaban de acuerdo de retener a la hembra de mi hermano en contra de su voluntad, yo tampoco lo estaba pero mi hermano ya era un adulto y tenía que darse cuenta de sus acciones por sí solo. Naruto por otro lado a pesar de ser un idiota la mayoría del tiempo. a veces se ponía serio y sabia que es debía hacer, pero era tan leal a mi hermano que haría cualquier cosa por su bien,amenos claro que fuera muy malo y a pesar de todo, esto no lo era.

Mi padre vio lo que pretendía mi

hermano y volvió a gritarnos.

-¡es que piensan que estoy pintado, aun son mis hijos y me deben respeto! ¡Obedézcanme!-sabiendo de lo que mi hermano y yo somos capaces de hacer kakashi decidió tomar la palabra.

-¡esperen por favor! Les diré todo lo que deben saber antes de que hagan una locura-volvimos a entrar y todos lo miramos, era obvio que queríamos saber qué era eso tan importante. Mi padre suspiro derrotado y decidió dejar que kakashi hable.

-Verán hace más o menos dos

meses recibí informacion de que

se vio a un par de **Dark Hunters (1)**cerca de nuestro territorio, no eran muy específico y tampoco fueron muchos así que no estaba seguro de si mandar a un escuadrón especial a indagar, hasta que ayer por la noche se me informo de que hubo seis avistamientos de los **Dark Hunters .**Dos fueron cerca de nuestro territorio, otros dos fueron cerca del perímetro del hotel de la compañera de john Brown y los otros fueron en territorio humano.

-En qué parte?-indague, pues eso

era muy serio. Los **Dark hunters **no aparecían desde hace 60 años

según sé, de hecho se creía que se

habían eliminado a todos ellos.

Esto significaba un problema muy grave.

-emm bueno...veras...-respondió

dudoso mirando a Dan y luego a

sasuke.

-Qué?. ¡ Habla kakashi!- grito mi hermano ya arto de tanto secretismo.

-uff bien... solo déjame advertirte

que yo quise decírtelo esta mañana pero ustedes salieron como unos locos de aquí- le informo. En realidad el único que salió como un loco fue sasuke y nosotros teníamos que perseguirlo para evitar que haga una locura.

-habla ya kakashi, me pones nerviosa-lo encaro kushina-sama, no pudo evitarlo supongo de hecho todos queriamos saber.

\- bien está bien. Los otros dos

fueron en dos lugares diferentes aunque tienen algo en común. El

primero fue en la clínica de Tsunade-dijo mirando a Dan, este lo miro preocupado y molesto-lo siento Dan apenas me entere ayer, pero ya mande a un equipo para que vigilen a tsunade.

-¿y el otro?-pregunto esta vez mi madre .

-emm...bueno, el otro fue en la casa de tu hembra sasuke-al escuchar esto enseguida mi hermano se altero.

-¡¿y por qué diablos no me lo dijiste cuando llegaste kakashi?!-le gruño acercándose a él, naruto y yo lo detuvimos.

-tranquilo sasuke. Kakashi por

qué crees que fueron allí?-le pregunte, esto no me gustaba para nada.

\- No lo sé, Fugaku y yo creemos

que es por Sasuke. Tal vez alguien que nos odia se entero que sasuke tomara el poder y quiere aprovechar el día de cambio (2) para intentar eliminarnos y por eso busco a los pocos Dark hunters que pudieron haber sobrevivido para intimidarnos.

-¿pero y porque fue a rondar por el territorio de mi hembra?.

-para llamar tu atención y atraerte hacia una trampa supongo-le respondi.

-Pero itachi, casi nadie sabe que tome a una hembra en el momento del cambio. De hecho solo nosotros, shisui y ahora tsunade y la señora brown lo saben así que ¿Por qué a ella?.

-no lo sé, pero no los subestimes

sasuke si son **Dark Hunters** no son unos novatos. ellos fueron la mayor amenaza de los cambiantes por siglos y casi lograron la extinción de la mayoría, además sabes muy bien

ellos son muy difíciles de eliminar pues tienen pactos oscuros con el mas allá-le informo kakashi.

-Mmm... si lo sé, por todos esos escritos antiguos de mi padre, hmp aun así no estoy convencido. Tal vez de todos modos si iré contigo itachi, si estuvieron rondando por allí de seguro volverán, tal vez para intentar atraparme o no ,no lo se. Lo bueno es que aun no saben que yo ya fui por ella y que la tengo conmigo así que aprovechare eso é iré por ellos, los atrapare y les sacare a golpes que es lo que quieren de mi!- Dijo enfurecido con la mirada bañada en sangre, de seguro el alfa volvía a dominarlo, tal vez por saber que estuvieron cerca de su hembra.

-hmp no creo que sea buena idea

hermano-el me miro sorprendido- ash sasuke, se que quieres saber por qué vigilaban a tu hembra, pero si lo que quieren es atraparteno debemos darle la oportunidadde hacerlo.

-¡¿insinúas que no me puedo

defender?!.

-¡No!,Pero aun no tienes el control total de tu alfa y puedes cometer una locura. créeme será mejor que no vayas-el me tomo del cuello de mi camiseta furioso.

-¡Mira itachi yo voy les guste o

no!. Esos malditos me buscan y

estubieron acechando a mi hembra asi que ahora ire a averiguar porque,se que si hubiesen rondado a la tuya hubieses hecho lo mismo que yo, asi que ahora no me jodas con esto!.-termino agitado de lo furioso que estaba y tenia razon, de seguro haria lo mismo si se acercaban aunque sea un metro de mi izumi con mala intencion.

-¡sasuke hazle caso a tú hermano!- le ordenó mí padre. Kakashi que estaba a su lado le puso una mano en el hombro llamando suatención.

-Déjalo fugaku tu hijo ya no es un niño de seguro sabe lo que hace. Aunque por si las dudas yo iré con ustedes-nos informó mirandonos.-Es más tambien vendrán dos compañeros más para no arriesgarnos.

-bien vamos -dijo mi hermano sin objetar nada. No le importaba si iba sólo o acompañado lo único que queria era averiguar que es lo que querían los Dark hunters.

Antes de salir de casa izumi me tomo del brazo detenido mi andar, al verla la note nerviosa y preocupada.

-¿cuídate mucho si?-ante sus palabras no me quedo más que

darle una sonrisa. Sabia que ya no estaba enfadada, Ia agarre de los hombros y la acerque a mi dándole un gran y reconfortante abrazo, no me importaba que los demás nos vieran.

-Te lo prometo-y después de esto

la bese en la coronilla.

-Tu también cuídate mucho sasuke-chan-le dijo mi madre a mi hermano igual de preocupada que mi compañera. Mi hermano fruncio el ceño ante el sufijo pero aun así asinto.

-Bien, vámonos-dijo kakashi ypartimos

**~sakura~**

Entre abri mis ojos con pereza, sentia que habia dormido durante años .Oí voces a mi alrededor y me

gire un poco incomoda, cuando abrí del todo mis ojos mire directo a una lámpara, la brillante luz hiso que me cubriera los ojos con mi brazo.

-miren ya despertó-oí que decia

una voz femenina,cuando gire mi rostro y retire mi brazo pude ver a hinata durmiendo en otro sofá y a cuatro pares de ojos mirándome,a dos los conocía eran de Dan Kato el esposo de tsunade-sama pero las otras 3 personas no tenia ni idea de quienes eran. Derrepente recordé todo pero no sabia donde estaba

ahora, me senté rápidamente sin

pensar en las consecuencias, un

mareo horrible me atacó por el

moviéndote brusco que hice, me tome de la cabeza y del vientre

tratando de tranquilizarme. Una mano se poso sobre mi y acarició

mi espalda muy suavemente, me

gire y vi que era una mujer pelinegra que me miraba preocupada

-Te encuentras bien querida?-Yo

la mire por un rato, era una mujer realmente hermosa y me miraba de una forma tan maternal que solo pude asentir suavemente.

-Bien. Debes tener hambre dormiste mucho pero es natural en tu estado. Iré a pedir que te preparen algo si?-y se retiró de alli.

-Ah pero...

-voy contigo mikoto, quiero preguntarte algo-dijo otra mujer igual de linda, ella me miro un segundo, me sonrio dulcemente y salio de alli detrás de la mujer pelinegra.

-¡Por favor ahí te encargas tú izumi-chan!- y se perdió detrás de una pasillo .La tal izumi supongo ya que era la única mujer que quedo allí aparte de hinata y yo, se sentó a mi lado y me sonrio.

-Hola. ¿sakura cierto?. Como pudiste oír yo soy izumi. Izumi uchiha mucho gusto.-dijo extendiendo la mano, yo la tome dudosa.

-Mmm... igualmente. Oye ¿podrias decirme como es que sabes mi nombre? Ademas

-¿ como es que llegue aqui?-le pregunte, ella abrio los ojos

sorprendida y luego rio nerviosa.

-Ah jeje.. no se si sea bueno

decirtelo.-contesto nerviosa

refregando sus manos entre si, para quitarse los nervios supongo.

-¿que? ¿y por que no?-volvi a preguntar "¿que es lo que quiere

Ocultar?".

-Creeme sakura no es bueno que

lo sepas ahora no debes alterarte

mas, por el bebé-me dijo Dan "Ya

habia olvidado que estaba aqui".Mire mi vientre y lo acaricie protectoramente,levante mi mirada y le pregunte.

-oye Dan ¿y tu por que estas aqui

con nosotras?¿como nos

encontraron? ¿esta es la tan misteriosa casa que tsunade-sama nunca quiere mostrarnos?- lo bombarde de preguntas miestras miraba a mi alredor. No sabia donde estaba pero ya no estaba con esos locos, de eso estaba segura, no veia a ninguno por ningun lado.

-ah... a que te respodo primero?-

susurro rascandose la cabeza-Mmm...bueno mira no estamos en mi casa y sobre el rescate...-no

termino de hablar, por que justo cuando iba a hacerlo un cabellera

rubia aparecio mirando su bragueta miestras la iba cerrando.

-ay diablos no debi tomarme toda esa limonada, casi inunde el bañ...-

cuando estaba por terminar la frase levanto la mirada y pude ver su rostro.

-¡AHHH! ERES TÚ!-el se auto señalo con un dedo-SI IMBECIL, ¡ERES TÚ! ¡ERES UNO DE ESOS LOCOS QUE ME SECUESTRO! ¡AHH!-me levante enseguida del sillon sin importarme si me mareaba esta vez y corri hasta la chimenea, agarre un plato decorativo y se lo tiere, por desgracia el maldito se agacho a tiempo .

-¡Ey! ¡¿que haces?!-

-¡Nada tonto!. ¡Solo voy romper tu cabeza! ¡AH, JODER QUEDATE QUIETO!.

-¡EY!.. NO ME... TIRES!... MAS

COSAS!..¡AY!-grito tirandose

detras del sillon-¡Ey! Dan, Izumi

hagan algo-la chica izumi se reía

de la situacion, mientras Dan intentaba detenerme.

-Dan dejame. ¡Le voy a partir la

cabeza al loco estee!-y le tire un

florero. Mientras Dan intentaba

detenerme vi como el rubio ese

sacaba un celular del bolsillo y

hacia una llamada.

-¡CONTESTA IMBECIL...¡ POR FIN TEME! ¡TÚ HEMBRA ESTA LOCA!-"¿hembra?".Aprobeche el momento en que me dio la espalda y le di a Dan una patada en la pierna.

-OK YA...¿estas seguro que ya llegas?-se agacho al ver mi reflejo en un espejo arrojandole otro florero

-¡EY! ¡DEJA DE TIRARME FLOREROS!-

\- ¡ΒIEN! ¡ENTONCES TOMA ESTO!-y le arroje un telefono inalambrico-

-¡JA!-"¡Yes! ¡le dí!"

-¡Mierda teme ven rapido! ¡O tendre que hacer algo!-"si claro, no a nacido quien se atreva" justo cuando iba a

tomar un cenicero de cristal,entraron las dos lindas mujeres que me hablaron al despertar.

-¡Por Manguetsu ¿que pasa aqui?!-pregunto la mujer pelinegra.El rubio salio corriendo y se escondio detras de la mujer peliroja

-¡MAMÁ ESCONDEME! ¡SE VOLVIO LOCA!-"Gallina"

-¿que? ¿tú hiciste esto linda?-me

pregunto la mujer pelinegra.

Al ver que miro mi mano que tenia el cenicero de cristal la escondi enceguida detras de mi estapalda-

-¿puedo saber por que?

-ay je je... lo siento señora,pero...

¡El y sus amigos me secuestraron!- le conteste y señale al rubio cobarde ese. Hasta que de pronto me entro la duda-oíga...¿ por que mi secuestrador loco esta en su casa?- le pregunte a la mujer pelinegra-¿Y la llamo mamá?-dije mirando ahora a la mujer peliroja.

-ah... ay querida es una historia muy larga. Pero el no es unsecuestrador , o eso creo -lo ultimo lo dijo en vos baja.

-¡Y NO ESTOY LOCO! , ¡ LOCA !-me

grito asomandose detras de la mujer. Enseguida levante mi mano con el cenizero y el se escondio otra vez.

-¿ah no? ¡Y como le dices a alguien que ayuda a otra persona loca a sacar a dos pobres chicas de su casa y encima decir que ES UN LICANTROPO?!.

-Corazon...Corazon calmate, no le

hara bien a tu bebé que te alteres-

dijo quitandome el cenicero de las manos, nos sentamos en el sofa mas cercano.-¿izumi hija puedes cervirle un vaso con agua?-la chica asintio mientras se seguia riendo de las reacciones del rubio ante mi.

\- querida el no esta loco y si dice la verdad.

-ay no... no me diga que ustedes

son lo que estoy pensando.

-a si es corazon.

-¡AY NO!... ¡SON UNA SECTA! ¡NOS SECUESTRARON UNOS LUNATICOS!, ¡¿Y TÚ QUE TIENES QUE VER EN TODO ESTO DAN?!-el no supo que contestar. Depronto se me fue el aire, asi que me agarre el pecho y empece a hiperventilar.

-ay cariño calmate ¡izumi trae el

agua por favor!-al ver como la

chica se acercaba me levante como si tubiera un resorte y sali corriendo hacia la primera esquina que vi, pero las dos mujeres intentaron acercarse a mi.

-¡NO SE ME ACERQUEN! ¡OH...

OH...OH JURO ¡QUE!... ¡QUE LAS

MATO!-grite mientras sacaba mi

navaja y las apuntaba . No iba a

matarlas claro que no, solo queria que se alejaran de mi, lo cual consegui al ver como detianan sus pasos.

-¡VEN LO QUE LES DIJE! ¡SE VOLVIO LOCA!-grito el rubio

detras de la mujer peliroja.

-¡Cierra la boca,los unicos locos aqui son ustes!-le grite-Ah y ni crean que van a sacrificarnos o van a comernos, ah- ah.¡ Vamos a luchar! No se la vamos a dejar facil. ¡Ademas no estamos solas!, ya veran, cuando mi amiga Ino vea que no estamos sera campas de enviar hasta el Ejercito, y los encerraran en un manico...-justo cuando volvia mi valentia. Mis fuerzas y esperanzas salieron por la misma puerta por la que entraron mis otros 3 secuestradores junto con otros

tres tipos desconocidos. ¿Por qué?, por que con ellos ingreso mi amiga Ino siendo cargada, completamente desmayada!.

Y con aquella imagen, mi navaja callo al suelo y mi "boca" tambien...

**:**

**:**

**Continuara...**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**Aclaraciones**

**Dark hunters(1): Como su nombre lo indica son "Cazadores oscuros", estas cosas(por que no son personas) actuaron hace varios años en una guerra en donde se queria lograr la extinción de todas las especies "mitológicas" de las cuales pocos humanos saben de su existencia, y uno de ellos fue el culpable de iniciar esta guerra(No aclarare más por que ya conocerán su historia completa en un capítulo futuro.)**.

**D****ía de cambio (2): Es es un día especial para los licantros debido a que la luna cambia y "muere" para ellos , en ese momento exacto estos seres pierden totalmente sus energias lobunas y se vuelven un blanco facil,aunque no para los humanos ya que aun conservan su parte humana y con ello alguna de sus fuerzas. Pero si para otras criaturas aunque estos no los atacan(ya iré explicando por que) .**


	10. Chapter 10

**Aviso**

**No hago esta historia con fines de lucro (por el momento )**

**Disculpas: perdón por mis "horrores" de Ortografía. Aviso que en este cap algunos pensamientos estan entre parentesis(perdon espero no marearlos,comenten como les gustaria que ponga los pensamientos, flash back, etc.) antes de que empiecen con la lectura les aviso que este capi es narrado al principio por sai aunque tambien habrá otros . Ahora si, ¡que empiece la lectura!**

* * *

*****Capítulo10********

Luego de 3 horas de recorrido al fin pude llegar a mi destino, eso era lo mejor de ser licantropo, no nos cansabamos tan rapido aun si corriamos por miles y miles de kilometros.

Parado afuera de la casa de la hembra-humana de mi futuro alfa me dispuse a abrir la puerta e ingresar a la casa, pero un ruido me puso alerta y decidi esconderme para poder ver quien era. Desde mi escondite, entre las sombras de un arbol en el jardin delantero , puede ver que el que habia hecho el ruido era un simple gato que intento entrar por la ventana, seguramente buscaba algo para comer. Al salir de mi escondite el gato me miro asustado, me rugio y luego huyo como si no quisiera permanecer cerca mio.

-que raro... Los gatos no se comportan asi-murmure pensativo, los animales no solian comportase asi conmigo, no que me llevara muy bien con ellos, pero tampoco me odiaban asi sin más.

-En fin a lo que vine-ingrese en la casa. Todo estaba a oscuras, lo cual me indicaba que por suerte no habia venido nadie por aqui, aunque sentia un aroma extraño, algo dulzón como el perfume de una mujer, aunque muy diferente al que habia olido la ultima vez que estube aqui.

-¿Sera que hay o hubo alguien mas en esta casa?.uff-suspire mientras miraba a todos lados y me pasaba la mano por la nuca. Estaba muy cansado y no presisamente por venir hasta aqui corriendo, como dije antes eso es muy facil, simplemente estaba agotado de esta pequeño mi vida entera fue dedicada a los entrenamientos, mi padre es el mejor rastreador de la manada y del cuerpo **Ambu(1) **, el siempre quiso que yo fuere su sombra, exactamente igual a el, por eso luego de la muerte de mi madre, se dedico de lleno a entrenarme y a su posicion como rastreador de elit. Que el se dedicara la mayoria del tiempo a estar conmigo entrenandome no quiere decir que nuestro vinculo como padre e hijo sea el mejor, de hecho es todo lo contrario, nunca se comunica conmigo si no es para darme alguna orden o para darme algun mensaje para alguno de los hijos del lider o algun escuadron, es por ello que no sabe nada de mi, de lo que quiero, de mis sueños.-Ahh...maldicion-volvi a pasarme la mano pero esta vez por la cara, mostrando mi frustracion aprobechando que estaba, creo, absolutamente que no podia perder el tiempo pensando en mi vida, solte un suspiro y decidi concentrarme en la mision, subi al segundo piso y entre al cuarto que supuse era de la hembra humana peli-rosa-hfff. Si este es-comprobe al olfatear la habitacion, mire hacia todos lados y decidi dejar la nota en la mesa de luz, donde justo el tonto de naruto se habia olvidado la documentacion-hump que baka..¿eh? ¿que esto?-justo cuando agarre la documentacion logre ver, gracias a la luz de una mini lampara encendida , algo que llamo curiosamenten mi atencion, al tomar el objeto de mi curiocidad,sin querer golpe una botella con perfume y esta cayo al suelo , partiendose totalmente- maldicion, achuu...-empeze a estornudar como loco pues el tener un magnifico sentido del olfato, tambien nos hacia sencibles a una cantidad excesiva de aromas muy dulces- achu.. Ca..chuu..rajo. .achuu-joder, si no me hubiese acercado a abrir la ventana y respirar profundo, habria muerto ahogado-hmp cof cof con razon nunca lo usa- murmure al ver como en el suelo habia una gran cantidad de perfume derramado- mierda luego tendre que primero...- tome otra vez el objeto de mi atencion y volvi a acercarme un poco a la ventana para poder ver mejor. lo diria, el mundo es muy pequeño-saque mi celular del bolsillo y me dispuse a llamar a itachi, esto debian saberlo enseguida.

_-¿si?-._

-Hola itachi, no me lo vas a poder creer. Encontre algo muy importante sobre la hembra de tu hermano. es algo tan grande que te dejara con la boca abierta

_-¿que? _

-veras no solo la implica a ella si no tambien a la otra chica, al parecer ambas estan ligadas a la manada más de lo que esta ligada ahora por tú hermano.

_-¿Estas seguro ?_

-Si, mira encontr...

_-Espera te pondre en altavoz para que todos te escuchen._

-De acuerdo-espere un segundo hasta que escuche el sonido que me indicaba que ya podia seguir hablando.

-oigan no van a poder creerlo pero encontre algo muy importante veran sakura es...-*PUM* senti un gran golpe justo detras de mi cebeza, esto me inpulso contra la ventana lo cual proboco que me diera de frente contra el marco de metal de esta y rebotara cayendo de golpe hacia atras. Tirado en el piso logre ver la silueta de una mujer rubia que sostenia algo en la mano.

-TE TENGO MALDITO LUNATICO! ¡¿DONDE ESTAN MIS AMIGAS?!- oi que me gritaba. Cuando intente levantarme quise agarrarme de algo, pero lo unico que habia eran las piernas de la chica, al intentar acercame estirando mis manos hacia ella, volvio a gritarme- ¡AHH NO TE ME ACERQUES!- chillo como loca, al levantar mi vista, logre ver como venia directo a mi cabeza un bat de acero- * ¡PUM! y ese sonido fue lo ultimo que oi para luego volverse todo oscuro..

**~Ino~**

Agitada en mi casa ,con un bat en mis manos y un extraño hombre tirado en el piso de la habiatacion de sakura. Repasaba mentalmente todo lo que me sucedio durante todas estas horas, desde el momento en que me baje del avion.

**~~3 horas antes~~**

-gracias guapo-dije guiñandole un ojo a un chico medio feo que se ofrecio a llevar TODAS mis maletas hacia mi auto.

-¡BYEEE! ¡byee!- me despedi cantarina mientras agitaba mi mano de forma efusiva, mientras el chico se iba con una sonrisa en la cara como si fuera el mas guapo del mundo, cuando por fin vi que entro al ascensor para irse hacia la primer planta, arriba del aeropuerto ya que el estacionamiento se encuentra en el subsuelo.

-uff que alivio al fin se fue-me dije a mi misma, esto de coquetearle a alguien que no cumpliera con mis espectativas de*"hombre perfecto"*hiba contra todas mis reglas. Pero al darme vuelta y ver que TODO mi equipaje se encontraba en el suelo al lado de mi auto, quise desmayarme ahi mismo

-ash maldicionn mn..¿y ahora que hago?.-genial, no me tendria que estar preguntando esto si no fuera por mi estupido ex novio, al maldito se le ocurrio dejarme justo en mis pasadas vacaciones.- carajoo . ¡¿Es que no existe el maldito hombre perfecto?!-grite furiosa levantando mis manos hacia arriba, preguntandole a quien sea que estuviera ahí arriba, porque aun no encontraba al hombre de mis sueños.

-una mujer tan guapa no deberia estarse preguntando eso, De hecho una mujer como tu,deberia tener hombres para eligir- dijo una voz masculina a mis espaldas.

-eso digo yo. Pero anda y dile eso a cupi...-woo . Me quede anonadada, al darme vuelta puede ver al dueño de esa voz masculina y valla que era sexy. Un guapo pelirrojo con traje gris oscuro y una camisa color vino, semi abierta en el pecho y unos expectaculares ojos chocolates me veian

-ah... jaja hola-salude embobada.

-hmp hola guapa, veras soy nuevo aqui y baje a buscar a alguien de vigilancia para ver donde puedo conseguir un taxi. hasta que te vi aqui sola y al lado de todas esas maletas,¿ quieres que te ayude?-

"*¡Kyaaaa! ¡no puede ser ! ¡no puede ser! ¡Ay gracias diositos gracias, por haberme enviado este bombon!"

-¿y bien?- oí que me preguntaba, sacandome de mis pensamientos

-¿eh?

-¿que si quieres que te ayude con las maletas?

-Ahhh claro claro, gracias-(no puede ser , que suerte tengo . Bien dicen que cuando se cierra una puerta , se abre una ventana).

-bien todo todo listo, nos vemos guapa-y empezo a caminar asia el acensor

(¡quee! No , no dejes que se te vaya tonta)-¡Ah... ey espera ! ¿a donde vas?

-mm.. a conseguir un taxi.

-¡que...! No claro que no, como crees que te dejare ir asi en un taxi ja faltaba más ,no tú te vienes conmi... ups-el me miro con una ceja alzada (kyaaa...casi meto la pata. ash pero es que nunca habia conocido a alguien tan guapo.)jaja quise decir que yo te llevo .

-mmm.. estas segura?

-si claro, como no estar segura si tú me ayudaste.

-mm... bien esta bien- el me abrio la puerta tan caballerosamente y luego se subio a mi auto

-¿y bien a donde te llevo?- dije de manera coqueta agitado mis pestañas y sonriendo.

-A el hotel** Dark diamond(2)** por favor.

-¿A el hotel Dark diamond? ¡Woo! Ese lugar es muy costoso. ¿Acaso eres algun millonario? ¿Aunque si lo eres por que no te conozco ? ¿Y ademas no tendrias que tener una limo y un chofer que venga por tí a buscarte?

-hmp jaja no no no nena, ¿Millonario? tal vez,en realidad mi tío lo es, aunque no creo que lo conozcas, él... en realidad no es tan conocido y sobre la limosina y el chofer , no pudieron venir por mi. Mi tío tenia una reunion muy importante.

-¿a sí? ¿ Y quien es tú tio ? Tal vez si lo conozca.

-hmp lo dudo, el vive en el anonimato.

-ohh...bien, si no quieres lo acepto.-

-hmp si bueno, cambiando el tema eres muy hermosa, ¿acaso no eres modelo ?

-¡que! no jaja pero gracias. Oh ya llegamos -dije girando para entrar al garage del hotel, cuando el de seguridad intento tomarme los datos el guapo a mi lado le dio una mirada y el nos dejo pasar , cuando se bajo del auto yo tosi disimuladamente para que volteara a verme-mmm...bien aqui nos despedimos, pero antes por que no me dices tú nombre? Yo soy Yamanaka Ino-y le extendi mi mano, el la tomo y justo en ese momento vi como le cambiaba la cara. Me jalo de la mano y logro sacarme del auto, me apoyo contra un auto y cuando iba a gritar el me tapo la boca-

-shh tranquila se que estas asustada pero no tienes porque, escucha se que esto té sonara raro pero por favor escuchame-yo no sabia que hacer , pero luego me pregunte ,si el quisiera hacerme algo malo ya lo habria hecho. Asenti y el me destapo la boca, apenas lo hiso tome todo el aire que pude

-fiuu... ¿que.. quieres de mi?-le pregunte agitada.

-nada malo , solo quiero advertirte.

\- advertirme, ¿de que?.

-escucha tú y tu amiga sakura estan en peligro, un secta de locos estan detras de tú amiga y la quieren sacrificar, asi que debes tener cuidado ante cualquiera que intente hacercarse a ustedes.

-¿sacrificio? ¿secta? ¿de que demonios hablas?-

\- Escucha, no te alteres. Mira estoy aquí para protegerte a tí, y a todos a tu alrededor ¿entiendes? Yo soy tu guardian, solo tienes que confiar en mí ¿de acuerdo?-recito mirandome fijamente con esos hermosos y himnotisantes ojos.

-De acuerdo-conteste de manera sumisa.

-Bien. Ahora debo irme tengo algo importante que hacer , pero no te preocupes aunque no te des cuenta , siempre estare cuidando de tí-finalmente me entrego una tarjeta me guiño el ojo y se fue dejandome totalmente sola.

**~De vuelta en el presente~**

-No puedo creerlo, ¿él tenia razon?-Mientras veia al tipo tirado en el suelo me preguntaba

que tando de toda esa historia podria ser verdad ¿enserio este chico pertenecia a una secta de locos? ¿O solo era un ladron?- Bah , sea lo que seas, no pienso correr ningun riesgo contigo- le dije mirando. Sin quitarle la vista de encima corri como pude hacia el armario de sakura y revise ahi adentro- ¡aja! Sabia que mi regalo "sucio" servira algun dia sakura je je- celebre sacando una caja . Sabia lo que contenia , un corse de cuero negro, una medias red negras, un antifaz tambien negro, una boa de plumas rosas, un latigo tambien de cuero negro y unas flamantes y bellisimas esposas con peluche rosas en conbinacion con la boa. En realidad era un regalo-broma de mi parte para mi amiga , como referencia a que saque su seduccion, que ya la tenia bien encerrada durante varios años,ya era hora de que secuestre a un sexy chico y que lo espose en su cama. Obviamente ella no se rio , es mas me llamo sucia y lo tiro dentro de su armario para no volver a verlo- Y pensar que esto te lo regale con mucho amor , junto con ese carisimo perfume, que ahora por culpa de este diota ya no sirve- dije al aire mirando el perfume totalmente roto en el piso-Bien pero yo si le voy a dar uso a estas bellezas- tome las esposas , el bat y me dirigi hacia el "loco", con mucha dificultad lo arrastre hacia la cama

-fiuu .. hombre como pesas. ¿Donde carajo guardas ese peso? No te ves ni muy gordo, ni muy musculoso. Bien eso no importa- tome una de sus manos, la espose, luego pase la cadena por una parte de la cama y le espose la otra mano- ¡Listo! Asi no te podras escapar, pero para estar mas seguros- sali de la habitacion a toda prisa y volvi con una de las cuerdas de suridad que tenia saku para escalar, con ellas asegure totalmente las piernas del tipo este- bien ahora si estas listo.

El chico empezo a moverse, era obvio que en algun momento iba a despertar

**~Sai~**

-ash..agh... ¿que demonios?- desperte con un enorme dolor en la cabeza, al abrir mis ojos totalmente pude ver a la belleza rubia, parada al frente de mi cuerpo, el cual puede ver estaba esposado a la cabezera de la cama, ¿como demonios una humana pudo esposarme y atarme? A mi, a uno de los mejores ejecutores y rastreadores del cuerpo Ambu.

-¡bien! Ahora que estas despierto, te aconsejo que empieces a hablar por las buenas, o por las malas- dijo golpeando un bat de acero en su otra mano.

-¿Me estas amenazando?- fue lo primero que logro salir de mi boca, en vez de un tono furioso, fue uno de sorpresa. ¿Esta pequeña humana de 1,65m y 46kg me estaba amenazando? no se si sentirme enojado o ¿Facinado?.

-oye que diablos te pasa, ¿por que me miras con esa cara de idiota?. ¡Ah! ya entiendo planeas hacerme creer que eres un tonto que no sabe nada ¿no?. Pues cuernos, vas a hablar y lo vas a hacer ahora- con paso firme la vi desaparecer por la puerta del baño y volver rapidamente con algo mas entre sus manos y una sonrisa sadica .

\- jajajaja ahora si estoy feliz de que la madrina de saku sea una loca militar- y me mostro el objeto en su mano, era nada mas y nada menos que una picana electrica(3)

-¿que diablos piensas hacer?

\- Nada si empiezas a soltar la lengua, pero si no, te freire las bolas- y ensendio el aparato

-JAJAJA eso es algo que me gustaria ver - menciono una voz bastante familiar,para mi jodida suerte tipo en cuestion estaba acuclillado en la ventana con las manos en las rodillas- y bien prosigue, vamos con confiansa.

-¿Eh? ¡¿Pero quien mierda eres tú?!

-Hidan hijo de perra sacame de aqui.-él se bajo de la ventana de un salto y se empezo a acercar a mi belleza rubia.

-¡Eh! respeta a mi perra y desconocida madre hombre, y mejor presentame a esta sexy muñeca- dijo ya cerca de ella- hola guapa mi nombre es hidan y ¿el tuyo bombo...brisss...¡ahhh!- se escucho en la habitacion , cuando mi belleza coloco la picana en el pecho de Hidan y empezo a pasarle corriente.

-¡Cierra la boca pervertido! ¿ahora dime quien mier...mmm...mm-justo cuando estaba disfrutando del espectaculo aparecio kakashi y sedo a mi belleza, quien cayo rendida en sus brazos.

-demonios kakashi, ¿por que tenias que traer al imbecil de Hidan?- dije mirando como el idiota re rebolcava de dolor y se tocaba el pecho

-¡Maldicion! ¡Esta loca me frio el pezon!

\- ya callate Hidan, pareces nena, ademas fue tu culpa- le dijo kisame entrando por la puerta

-¿que? ¿A quien le dices nena sirenita con patas?- le dijo de forma amenazante acercandose a kisame, este ni se inmuto.

-Ya callense , de hecho , callate Hidan. Kisame tiene razon, te quejas mucho.

-Itachi ¿no viste lo que la barbie loca me hizo? ¡Mira!- dijo subiendose la musculosa y mostrando su achicharrado pezon.

-¡Iugh!- dijimos todos al unisono

-¡puaj! tapate eso imbecil que asco- le grito kisame

-aja ¿y bien?, ahora dime que grito como nena.

-gritas como nena

-¡¿QUE?!

-BASTA-grito itachi agarrando a Hidan-baka hentai, kisame ni lo pelaba , kakashi ataba muy suabemente a la chica y la amordazaba y yo seguia tirado y un rugido proboco un absoluto silencio en la habitacion.

-¿que carajos pasa aqui?- sasuke miro a itachi.

-Hidan-respondio simplemente.

Sasuke se acerco a este de forma enojada

-imbecil a este paso todo la manzana sabra lo que pasa aqui, ¿que parte de,haremos esto en silencio, no entendieron?.

-Bueno, bueno. Tranquilos mejor hagamos lo que teniamos que hacer y nos vamos.

-Bien, pero antes ¿a alguien le importaria sacarme estas esposas y desatarme?-itachi suspiro y miro a kisame.

-ok- el me libero y una vez en pie

Hidan se rio al ver que me frotaba las muñecas.

-Jajaja valla que la nena te lo puzo duro, o tal vez te la puso dura, y planeaban hacer otras "cosillas"-dijo de manera burlona, examinando las esposas con peluche.

-Ya dejate de idioteces Hidan, ¿que hacemos ahora?-le pregunto sasuke a su hermano.

-bueno en vista de esta situacion inesperada- dijo mirando a la chica- mmm... supungo que será mejor llevárnosla a ella también.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Acaso irán secuestrando a todos aquellos que los ven? porque tengo entendido que ya tienen otras dos secuestradas por esa razón.-sasuke lo fulmino con la mirada, pero el idiota no le prestó atención, ("bien dicen que el miedo no anda en burro")-Bien si es así iré por el perro del vecino de al lado, nos miro de una forma muy rara.- expuso el baka de Hidan, mientras caminaba muy lentamente fingiendo hacer lo que había dicho.

-bueno basta, itachi tiene razón-afirmo kakashi- no nos queda de otra que llevarla a ella también.

-bien yo la llevo- dije al instante y sin pensarlo

-no tu aun debes estar aturdido por el golpe que se ve que te dio- me dijo tocándome la cabeza en donde no había notado que tenía un chichón.

-¡auch!

-Lo ves, no creo que sea bueno que tú la lleves, mejor lo hago yo.-no me quedo más que asentir.

-¡Ey! ¿Y porque no mejor la llevo yo?

-Porque uno, no creo que quieras llevar a la mujer que te cocino el pezón, y dos porque a pesar de todo, creo que eres capaz de querer violarla-dicho esto cargo a la chica y salió rumbo hacia abajo, sasuke tomo los documentos de su hembra.

-Bien eso es todo, kisame necesito que busques los documentos de esta chica también, los demás esperaremos abajo.

**~Sasuke~**

Una vez que todo estuvo hecho salimos de allí, no sin antes dejar todo limpio y sin ningún rastro de que estuvimos ahí, luego de unas horas, cuando estábamos en pleno camino hacia el bosque, recibi una llamada, al principio la ignore, pero en el segundo intento conteste y mi pobre oido quedo hechos mierda.

_-¡ POR FIN TEME! ¡TÚ HEMBRA ESTA LOCA!-_ chillo naruto desde el otro lado de la linea. Aparte el oido del celular

-Joder baka casi me dejas sordo, deja de chillar que pronto llegaremos-menti para que el dobe se calmara.

_-OK YA...¿estas seguro que ya llegas?._

-Si si ya, ¿que dijiste sobre mi hembra?- tan pronto como pregunte oí ruidos de cosas rompiendose desde la otra linea.

_-¡EY DEJA DE TIRARME FLOREROS!-_ grito el dobe

_\- ¡ΒIEN! ¡ENTONCES TOMA ESTO!._\- ¿esa era mi Sakura?.

_-¡JA!_-rio con su dulce vos.

_-¡Mierda teme ven rapido! ¡O tendre que hacer algo!- me grito el cobarde._

-Ni se te ocurra tocarle un solo pelo a mi hembra o te castro ¿oiste?-oí un "bip" y me enfureci

-¿Naruto? ¡Naruto!

-¿que pasa ?-pregunto mi hermano.

-No se , o el muy cobarde me colgo por miedo, o con suerte mi hembra ya lo mato- el me miro molesto. Lo ignore-aceleremos el paso no quiero que algo malo pase en casa , ya conoces el caracter de las mujeres embarazadas y alli hay dos- dicho esto aceleramos el ritmo muy pronto estubimos en casa. Mientras nos acercabamos a la puerta pudimos oir gritos, cuando entramos nos encontramos con mi padre y Minato-san bajando por la escalera, Dan al lado de la chica pelinegra, naruto escondido detras de kushina-sama, mi madre y cuñada a su lado, y todos en la sala siendo amenazados por mi hembra con una navaja.

Al vernos abrio los ojos como platos y solto el objeto, luego se puso palida y se sento de golpe en el sillon. Mi madre corrio a su lado pateando la navaja en el trayecto.

-Cariño ¿estas bien?

-¿Qu...que le hiciero a mi amiga -pregunto trate de tranquilizarla.

-Nada, no te preocupes- ella agacho la cabeza

-que no me preocupe...¡¿Que no me preocupe?!, como no me voy a preocupar si la tienes tu violador-dijo levantandose de golpe, pero enseguida se llevo una mano al vientre -¡Ay!-grito y enseguida todo el mundo se acerco.

-N..no, no se me acerquen-dijo como pudo volviendose a sentar-¡au!-se quejo, las tres mujeres alli se le acercaron, yo quise hacer lo mismo, pero fui detenido por itachi.

-Cariño esto no esta bien, mira dejanos llevarte a un cuarto para que Dan pueda revisarte ¿esta bien?-la pobre acepto dudosa.

-yo la llevo-me ofreci enseguida-

-¡No, tú no!

-Sasuke deja que yo la lleve, no queremos seguir alterandola-Dan la cargo y subio por las escaleras llevandola hacia una habitacion y alejandola de mi

**~Sakura~**

-recuestala aqui-oí que decia la mujer pelinegra, cuando estube en el suave colchon ella me puso una almoha en la cabeza y pude ver a las otras dos mujeres

-¿asi estas comoda?-me pregunto, yo solo asenti.

-Bien voy a revisarte, necesito que dobles tus rodillas y habras las piernas, tu ya sabes para que-dijo mirandome, yo hice lo que me dijo. Claro que sabia para que, queria saber si habia o no sangrado, una vez que termino tiro los guantes que se habia puesto a la basura y me acomodo las ropas.-Bien hija por suerte no hay sangrado-solte un suspiro de alivio- pero, debemos evitar que tengas mas exaltaciones ¿de acuerdo?.

-Eso no es tan facil-respondi-oye Dan aun no me has dicho que..

-noc noc..podemos pasar- dijo asomandose la linda peli roja

-¡Claro! yo ya termine

\- que bueno ¿esta todo bien?

-si si. Bueno yo las dejo debo llamar a Tsunade para ver como esta, si no lo hago me matara , ustedes ya conocen el caracter de mi esposa-(*"¿como? ¿acaso Tsunade-sama conoce a estas personas"*)

-Oye Dan aun no..¡Dan!-pero era tarde, se me habia escapado-¡Genial!..uff-suspire- ¿enserio conocen a Tsunade?-les pregunte a las tres mujeres ellas se miraron entre si y luego a mi

-mmm... por el momento es mejor que descanses ¿si?- yo tube que asentir, no queria alterar mas a mi bebé.

Despues de un rato largo vi que traian a ino y a hinata, mi prima ya despierta pero aun nerviosa venia agarrada del brazo de la mujer peli roja, ino por otro lado era cargada por mi violador-loco o demonio, ya no sabia que era, vi como ella empezo a despertar en sus brazos.

**~Ino~**

Abri mis ojos como pude y lo primero que vi, fue a un hermoso y sexy dios griego, quien me estaba cargando

-¿mori y tú eres mi angel? No tu eres un dios, un dios griego- afirme, él me miro interrogante y yo acerque mis manos a sus anchos hombro-woo que duros- le sonrei. (*"¡Stop! ¿duros?"*)-¡Ahh!- pege el grito y él me solto para cubrirse los oídos.

-¡ino!. ¡Bruto!- oí que gritaba Saku(*"¿Saku?*"), me levante del piso y la vi

-¡Saku!-practicamente me tire sobre ella

-¡auch! con cuidado mujer que estoy embarazada, hina dile algo

\- callate frentona no vez que estaba preocupada por ti y mi sob.. ¿Hinata?- me gire y vi a mi otra amiga.

-¡Hina!- y me prendi a ella como garrapata

-Aww , no son unas dulzuras- oí que decia una voz girarme puede ver que teniamos espectadores. Tres mujeres y nueve hombres para ser exactos, entre ellos el ladron-secuestrador y rehen de hace unas unas horas atras, el idiota que se cree galan y mi sexy dios griego que me tenia en sus bra...¡Ay no! ¡¿yo lo habia toqueteado delante de todos estas personas?!.Toda roja me gire hacia sakura y ella me miro raro

-¿que?

-¡Demonios sakura porque no me avisas que habia otras personas- le grite roja como un fruncio el ceño

-Ahh..perdon ino que no te los haya presentado antes-dijo con tono sarcastico- Ino ellos son "una secta secuestradora", " secta secuestradora" ella es Yamanaka Ino.- termino su discurso.¿Momento dijo secta secuestradora?, en ese momento me cayo la ficha y empeze a perder el color de mi cara.

-¡No puede ser mi guardian tenia razon!-grite exaltada tome a hinata y la lleve conmigo hacia atras y agarre la mano de saku tambien- no se preocupen chicas llamare a mi guardian y él nos sacara de aqui-nerviosa me puse a buscar en mi bolsillo el papel que él me habia dado.

-¿guardian? de quien coño hablas Ino-yo no le preste atencion y segui buscando en mis bolsillos.

-¡Aja! ¡Aqui esta!-dije mostrando el papel en mi allí, incluso mis amigas me miraban extrañados, La mujer peliroja empezo a acercarse.

-Cariño no entendemos nada de lo que dices, pero te puedo asegurar que no somos ninguna secta.

-míl disculpas señora, pero entonces por que nos secuestraron ¿eh?. Mi guardian me advirtio que esto pasaria, dijo que una secta queria secuestrar y sacrificar a mi amiga. Y oh casualidad ¡ustedes nos secuestraron!.

-¡Ey! no somos ninguna secta de lunaticos que sacrifican chicas,Dattebayo!, las unicas que parece locas son tú y tu amiga "lanza floreros"-mi amiga le enseño el dedo medio y el chico se enojo fruncio el ceño-¡Ella que va amenazando a todos con una navaja! ¡y tú que hablas de guardianes, sectas y sacrificios!

-¡Bueno basta! esto ya altero mi paciencia, podrias explicarte mejor por favor-me pregunto la chica peli- castaña - en primer lugar quien es ese "guardian" que te estubo diciendo esas mentiras de nosotros ¿eh? , ¿como se llama?.-yo puse mis manos en mi cintura y frunci el ceño.

-No.

-¿No?

-¡No creo que Sasori me haya mentido!-al terminar mi oracion todos me miraron sorprendidos.

-¡¿DIJISTE SASORI?!

**:**

**:**

**CONTINUARA...**

**:**

**:**

**Hello regrese **

**antes que nada? ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS! ?Espero que la hallan pasado super duper.**

**Ahora si...¡gomen nasai! por haber desaparecido por tanto tiempo,se que no tengo perdon?. En mi defensa tengo 2 razones por las que tarde tanto, primero esto de dar examenes finales es muuuy estresante? por suerte APROBE 2 DE 3 ¡YEA! ****, lo siguiente fue por lo de las fiestas como todos los años my sister y yo nos ocupamos de toodoo ?(bueno my mom, es la que cocina todo, pero yo la ayudo ✋) en fin esas fueron mis razones, aun asi supongo que no me justifican del todo?**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capi , que personalmente creo que fue el mas largo que escribi , no lo se ? demen su opinion en los comentarios. Besos ? estare subiendo el siguiente cap muy pronto posiblemente el proximo miercoles . Bye bye ?**

**Aclaraciones**

**Ambu(1): en esta historia es lo mismo que en naruto, solo que formados por licantropos y otras criaturas, con habilidades especiales para el tipo de trabajo pue hacen.**

**Dark Diamond(2):el significado en español es Diamante Oscuro y basicamente es el nombre del hotel de el "tio" de Sasori. (¿o tal vez no solo sea eso?, eso ya lo iran descubriendo mas adelante)**

**picana electrica(3):es un objeto de uso policiaco y tambien en algunos casos por el ejercito,La picana da golpes de corriente o descargas sostenidas en contacto con el cuerpo y sus efectos en las partes más delicadas (genitales, dientes, mucosas, pezones, etc.) son devastadores. obviamente en esta historia no les pasa mucho que digamos, porque todo es falso obvio?. La madrina de saku se la regalo en su anterior cumpleaños, antes de regalarle la navaja ?(esa mujer esta cucú) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

_-¡¿DIJISTE SASORI?!_

-¿lo conocen?-pregunte dudosa

-Bueno a él no tanto, ¡pero si al bastardo de su tío!.

-Kushina amor cálmate

-Per…

-Bueno, bueno ¿de qué conocen ustedes a mi guardián y porque insultan a su familia?

-Mira linda primero que nada tu "guardián", no lo es, ese es un maldito violador.

-¿Qué? Eso no puede ser.

-¿y qué razones tienes tu para no creernos si solo pasaste un par de horas con él?.-pregunto la castaña.

-¿Mmm? Bueno en eso tienes razón, pero no entiendo, ¿por qué entonces él me aviso de ustedes, y por qué dijo que iba a protegerme?

-Seguramente quería engatusarte, eso es lo que él hace. Por eso esa pobre chica se fue con él y mira como término, violada y sin corazón- comento kushina triste.

-Sigo sin entender, ¿ y de qué chica hablan?.

-Ah es verdad, mm...¿alguna vez escucharon de la chica que murió en Paris?.

-¿Habla de Sophie Bonnet? Claro que oímos de ello, y no solo por la noticias, yo fui la encargada de organizar la boda de su prima Alizee Dubois la modelo famosa, ella me llamo para enviarles las mejores flores a sus tíos en modo de condolencias, la pobre estaba hecha un mar de lagrimas.

-Ah ya veo, entonces si sabes cómo fue su muerte.

-claro que lo sabemos, todos saben que ella desapareció luego de la boda y días después la encontraron violada en un rio, pero lo que no sabemos es ¿qué tiene que ver todo eso con ese tal Sasori, y más importante aun que tiene que ver eso con nosotras?- hablo sakura un poco cansada de tanta palabrería.

-Ah eso voy querida, a eso voy. Te entiendo sabes yo se lo dulcemente estresante que es el embarazo.

-¡Ey!-grito naruto ofendido, la peli-roja le resto importancia a los berrinches de su hijo, mientras se tapaba la boca para ocultar una risita.

-Ya ya no te molestes. Bueno el punto de todo esto y lo que las noticias no informaron, es que la chica no solo apareció violada, sino que también le habían sacado el corazón y lo que nadie sabe es que, el culpable de todo eso fue Akazuna no Sasori.

-¿Pero ustedes como están seguros de eso? y sobre todo ¿como saben quien lo hiso, si ni siquiera la policía francesa fue capaz de averiguarlo?

-Por que por esos años nosotros estábamos rastreando a su tío, veras en esa tiempo hubo cinco casos similares en diferentes países, uno de ellos fue aquí en Japón. Al principio no sabíamos que podían tener conexión alguna, pero uno de nuestros informantes en la policía nos dio datos muy alarmantes sobre ese caso y sobre los otros cuatro, cuando vimos que tenían el mismo modus operandis, decidimos investigar a fondo debido a que este tipo de casos ya habían pasado antes y sabíamos muy bien quien los provocaba. Danzuo Shimura el tio de tu supuesto "guardian"-respondió el tipo a quien había golpeado, yo y las chicas lo miramos con la boca abierta- por supuesto ustedes no lo sabían porque esos casos no salieron a la luz, no querían alarmar a nadie, hasta que le sucedió a la chica con la prima famosa. Bueno como estábamos investigando esos casos, el informante nos envió los datos de este último junto con un video del que nadie sabe, era de la cámara de seguridad, donde se veía salir a la chica de la mano de un peli-rojo, cuando lo investigamos descubrimos que era un familiar no reconocido del supuesto "difunto" o desaparecido Danzuo.

-sigo sin entender nada, que clase de cosas le hicieron a esas pobres chicas además de violarlas para que ustedes se metieran en ello y como conocen a ese Danzo el tío de ese Sasori-susurre un poco furiosa por el engaño.

-A esas pobres chicas las utilízaron para una brujeria

-Por kami-dijimos las tres sorprendidas.

\- y Danzo Shimura es el maldito hijo de puta que intento acabar con todos nosotros hace muchos muchos años, él y maldito ejercito de Dark Hunters casi acaban con todo nuestro clan-hablo el "dios griego".

-y sigo sin entender que tenemos que ver en esto ¿y qué coño es un Dark Hunters?- dijo sakura cruzándose de brazos y sin darse cuenta, haciendo resaltar mas sus nuevas pechugas, esto llamo enseguida la atención de "dios griego" que la miro como si fuera barra de chocolate. Mi amiga lo miro furiosa al ver a donde dirigía su vista.

-¡Ey! Deja de comerme con la mirada idiota o te sacare los ojos

-jajaja tranquila querida deja que te terminemos de contar todo ¿sí?-la tranquilizo la mujer pelinegra.

-ash está bien, pero que esé- dijo mirando despectivamente a "dios griego"- se mantenga lejos de mi.

-bien bien- respondió el hermano sexy de "dios griego"-veras los Dark Hunters son precisamente eso, cazadores oscuros y no nos referimos a su color en sí, sino a su procedencia, verán estos no son humanos ni siquiera son criaturas como nosotros, ellos son seres del inframundo, son siniestros, sin sentimientos y unos asesinos. Estos fueron invocados por Danzo hace muchos años atrás.

-¿Por qué?-me atreví a preguntar.

-Por que nuestra manada acabo totalmente con su primer ejercito, ellos eran simples seguidores de Danzo y no era ningún problema acabar con ellos.

-¿ma-mataron a esas personas?-pregunto hinata , abriendo la boca por primera vez, pero enseguida se la tapo con la mano.

-No se tubo opción, ellos intentaron matarnos primero, además se enteraron de nuestra existencia y podrían haber acabado con nuestra paz, no deberías sentirte mal por esas personas, de hecho si supieras lo que hicieron por su lealtad hacia Danzo, estarías sintiendo odio.

-¿pero qué clase de cosas pudieron hacer para merecer la muerte sin siquiera un juicio justo?-me atreví a preguntar.

\- ¿Torturar, violación y asesinato te parece poco?-me pregunto el chico/ladrón, ante esa pregunta enmudecí.- y eso es solo una manera ligera de decirlo, lo que nos hicieron, no solo a nosotros si no también a su gente fue tan espantoso que no tenia perdón, por esa razón su condena fue la muerte. Ahora después de tantos años al recibir esta informacion empezamos a sospechar de que o Danzo no había muerto, o lo revivieron y supongo que nuestras sospechas fueron ciertas ahora que nos dices que viste a ese tal Sasori y que esta con su tío.

-Mira si lo que dicen es cierto o no, no lo sé. Lo que quiero que me expliquen por favor es que tenemos que ver nosotras en todo esto.

-Bien. Tú-dijo señalando a sakura- estas aquí principalmente porque eres la hembra de nuestro futuro alfa y llevas a su cachorro-oh oh mala idea amigo.

-¡¿QUE SOY QUE?!- grito mi amiga levantándose de golpe totalmente furiosa-¡ay!-dijo sosteniendo su vientre con cara de mujer pelinegra corrio hacia ella y la ayudo a sentarse.

-¡sai cierra la boca idiota, no ves que no puede alterarse!-le grito la peli castaña dándole un golpe a ese tal sai mientras corría hacia mi amiga.

-¡ey! Izumi no me golpes-dijo frotándose el brazo- diablos ustedes las embarazadas sí que están locas.

-¿embarazada?- le pregunto saku a la tal Izumi.

-Así es-le respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿Pero porque tú estás delgada y yo parezco un globo?-le pregunto, mientras se comparaba con la peli castaña.

-jiji , supongo que es porque yo tengo apenas semanas y tú debes tener…¿un mes y medio?-dijo mirando el vientre de mi amiga.

-¡Así es, tiene un mes y medio! ¿Cómo lo adivinaste?-pregunte sorprendida.

-jajaja supongo que es porque llevo dos hijos de practica, ¿verdad itachi-kun? –el hermano de dios griego se sonrojo "así que el otro chico guapo tiene esposa, vaya que lastima" pensé.

-Woo ¿dos hijos? Pero son muy jóvenes-dijo saku sorprendida.

-¿enserio? Gracias, desde que me empareje con Ita-kun todo el clan me dice señora, kawai eres tan linda y buena- dijo abrazando a mi mejor amiga, este acto hiso que me sintiera un poco celosa.

-Ahh que lindo Mikoto tienes una suerte de que tus nueras se lleven tan bien-le dijo la mujer peli-roja a la otra mujer.

-¿nuera?-pregunto saku, luego paso su mirada por la mujer pelinegra, el hombre pelinegro y los dos hermanos- bueno eso explica el parecido-justo cuando paseaba su mirada por la familia pelinegra se topo con la de "dios griego" que la miraba picaramente, esto hizo que desviara la vista enseguida-ash mira por que no sigues con tu explicacion-le ordeno al tal Sai, para desviar la mirada del bombon.

-jump bien como decia Danzo Shimura quiere acabar con nosotros cueste lo que cueste y ...

-amm... perdon que te interrumpa pero ¿a que se debe tanto odio contra ustedes? Digo dijeron que hicieron papilla a su primer ejercito, ¿pero solo por eso?.

-No en realidad no es solo eso-hablo el hombre que parecia el mayor de los 3 pelinegros- veras hace 100 años atras..

-Espera espera, espera ¿acaso dijo cien años? ¿pues cuantos años tienen ustedes?-pregunto saku en general, un poco asustada tambien.

-¿nosotros?-se atrevio a decir el rubio menor- pues yo tengo 23 años-dijo felizmente

-y nosotros somos unos años mayor que el -respondio la peli castaña.

-ay no yo ya me perdi- dije rascandome la cabeza-es que no entiendo ¿como es que ustedes-dije señalandolos a todos-dicen haberse enfrentado a ese tal Danzo si supestamente pasaron 70 años?

-Bueno enrealidad nosotros no lo enfrentamos mas bien fueron ellos, nuestros padres-hablo el peli largo señalando a los mas adultos allí presentes-ellos son los que pelearon hace 70 atras contra ese maldito, si notan que hablamos del tema como si hubiesemos estado allí, es por que mantemos la historia muy presente.

-ah ya veo, ¿son muy apegados eh?-pregunte, casi afirmando.

-asi es, nos defendemos los unos a los otros, mantenemos siempre presente a nuestros heroes vivos o muertos y hacemos de su historia, nuestra tambien.

-oh woa eso es muy amable-susurro hinata.

-Es todo un orgullo-respondio inflando el pecho él chico rubio, hinata le regalo una sonrisa y el respondio con otra.

-Bien todo esto es muy lindo, pero ¿podrian continuar?-volvio a pedir sakura un poco mas calmada.

-Si eso seria bueno, es mas si me permiten quisiera saber como es que en tantos años y con una guerra ensima...

-Dos-dijo el peli largo

-¿Dos?-pregunte levantando mis dos dedos sorprendida

-Exacto, la segunda la vivimos en carne propia y la primera fue luchada por nuestros ancestros-me respondio el rubio mayor

-¿Pero...no fue contra ese tal Danzo?-dije con un tic en el ojo

-Claro que si, como ya dijimos fue contra el y su primer ejercito humano de Dark Hunters.

-Haber Haber, ya estoy perdida otra vez y no me dan las cuentas, si hubo 2 guerras . 1 ¿como es que ningun humano aparte de los disque Dark Hunter supo nada de ello? y 2 ¡¿Cuantos años tendria ese tal Danzo?!-pregunto saku volviendo a perder su poca paciensia.

-Afu.. mira se los hare breve ¿bien?-dijo el hombre peli gris y nosotras asentimos-bueno en primer lugar Danzo Shimura no es humano-nuestros ojos se abrieron de par en par- o ya no lo es, cuando la primer guerra termino con su muerte, creimos que ya no volveriamos a saber de el pero aparecio una mujer que lo revivio, ella era una poderosa hechizera quien lo trajo desde el otro mundo con magia negra y él trajo a su maldito ejercito tambien. Cuando supimos que habian vuelto a la vida nos preparamos para la guerra de nuevo y se reunio a los clanes licantropos de todo el mundo otra vez, pero grande fue nuestra sorpresa al descubrir que eran indestructibles , se habian vuelto inmortales...

-¿osea que hay mas licantropos en el mundo?

-habia..ellos acabaron con casi todos, ahora solo somos tres clanes y el mas grande es este- dijo con tristeza- cuando sentiamos que era el fin Mikoto descubrio algo muy importante, la magia que mantenia con vida a Danzo tenia una falla, estaba ligada a la vida de la bruja y si acabavamos con ella tambien con Danzo y con ello a su maldito ejercito.

\- y lo lograron-afirme rapidamente

-Asi es, pero no fuimos solo nosotros, muchos clanes nos ayudaron pues no solo se trataba de nosotros sino del fin de la paz para las criaturas del mundo.

-¿No les gusta la guerra o si?-pregunte.

\- Aunque nuestro clan o el de otros es guerrero por naturaleza no es algo que nos guste, como a todos supongo. La guerra solo trae muerte y dolor para aquellos que quedaron con vida pero aun recuerdan a los que se fueron...

-Eso es muy cierto-dijo saku cabizbaja, seguramente por el recuerdo de su padre el no murio en la guerra pero si se que fue por servir al ejercito. Yo me acerque y le acaricie la espalda.

-Bueno con eso ya tenemos claro que ese tipo no tiene edad pues no tiene vida-deduci.

-Exacto.

-Bien pero eso no responde a que nadie halla sabido nada de esto- dijo hinata.

-Bueno eso es por nuestra barrera-las tres miramos con duda al peli gris- bueno no solo existen brujas de magia negra tambien estan las que poseen magia blanca ellas construyeron una barrera tan grande que nos protege a todos del ojo curioso del ser humano-dijo con una sonrisa- aun que eso no asegura que algunos humanos no nos hallan visto claro que no-dijo mirando disimuladamente a saku, eso me parecio raro- pero claro gracias a la magia de la barrera la mayoria cree que fue su imaginacion, de hecho hubo un humano que escribio sobre nosotros y la guerra contra Danzo aunque claro le pusieron otro nombre ¿Como era ? ¿Van.. que? Ash no me acuerdo-nosotras nos miramos sorprendidas- aunque increiblemente lo pintaban como un salvador casador de muostros ¿pueden creerlo? si nos decien moustros a nosotros no me quiero imaginar que dirian de ese maldito si supieran lo que hiso.

-Bueno en eso tienen razon

-Asi es, bueno esa es otra razon por la que no queremos que nadie sepa de nosotros, la mayoria le los humanos segun se son fanaticos de esas historias, asi que imaginense que nos tratarian de hacer si supieran de nosotros y francamente no tenemos intenciones de acabar con los humanos.

-Bueno en eso tienes mucha razon, yo principalmente soy fanatica de ese tipo de historias hay toda una variedad de ellas y tengo un monto en formato PDF en mi telefono-dije emocionada y lo saque de entre mis bubis, todos me miraron sorprendidos exepto Hina y Saku quienes me miraron avergonzadas.

-ah... asi que ahi estaba-dijo el peli blanco-te dije que me dejaras rebisarla a mi-le dijo al peli gris.

-¡¿que?! ¿Como que me revisaron?-dije cubriendome mis senos.

-Tranquila solo te revisamos por ensima y no te tocamos nada-respondio el peli largo- por eso no vimos ese papel que tenias, solo queriamos saber que no tubieras un celular, asustada podrias haber hecho una locura que nos pudo haber perjudicado.

-ah.. bueno-dije mas tranquila.

-Si bueno ahora entiendo todo, es mas si yo estubiera en su lugar tambien odiaria a ese Danzo-dijo Saku- no solo eso les ayudaria a matarlo pero..- dijo acariciando su vientre hinchado- asi que como tengo una hermosa criaturita por la cual vivir y sin ofender nos iremos para no molestarlos ¿cierto chicas?- y tomando la mano de ambas "intento" correr hacia la puerta abierta, claramente no lo logro y no solo por el peso de su vientre, mas bien por que justo aparecio de lante de nosotras el sexy "dios griego".

-Wow eso fue muy rapido-dije sorprendida de que halla aparecido tan rapido de una punta de la habitacion hasta estar delante de nosotras.

-Ni tú ni mi cachorro se iran de aqui- dijo mirando a Saku muy seriamente e ignorandome totalmdote_ ("¡alto! ¿Cachorro?, ¿hembra? OMG)._

-Oh my good no puede ser..

-¡Callate ino!

-Oh Saku no me digas que este guapote chico fue el sexy lobo que...

-¡Que cierres la boca cerda o te juro que te cortare las bubis!-me grito histerica, e de admitir que eso me dio miedo.

-Oh wow eso seria tan sexy de ver... y una muy buena venganza- dijo el peli blanco_ ("ash que marica aun le jode lo de su pezon")_

-¡Tu cierra la boca!-le grito, el tipo se paso los dedos por la boca fijiendo que cerraba un zipper y lo arrojaba_("ja ja supongo que todos le temen a una mujer y sobre todo a una embarazada")- _¡Y tú!- dijo apuntando con su dedo mientras se acercaba al dios griego amenazadoramente- sera mejor que no me proboques o te...- el bombon corto su palabras agarrando su mano y acercandola bruscamente a él.

-¡No! Sera mejor que tú-dijo mirando su busto-no me proboques- termino con una sexy semi sonrisa.

-¡ay! ¡Tú pedazo de idiota!- amenazo con quererlo golpear por suerte justo la mujer pelinegra se interpuso separando a ambos.

-cariño cariño tranquilizate ¿si?-dijo sentandola-no le hara bien a él bebé.

-si saku no le hara bien a él bebé-apoye sentandome junto con ella

-Ash pero es que él..-dijo señalando a el bombonsote, ya con lagrimas en los ojos de la rabia.

-Shh shh tranquila ¿si?, no le hagas caso a ese tonto- el bombon le fruncio el ceño a su madre mientras todos trataban de no reirse- pero querida en algo tiene razon, tú especialmente no puedes irte -dijo tranquilamente, Saku se volvio a molestar y se levanto enseguida.

\- ¡¿Ah si?! ¡¿ expliquenme por que entonces?! ¿Que alguien me de una muy buena razon?!-grito alterada_ ("por kami las hormonas si que la estan afectando")_

-Yo te la puedo dar..-dijo una voz a nuestras espaldas , al ver que hinata se cubria la boca sorprendida, nos dimos vuelta y grande fue nuestra sorpresa al ver a dos imponentes rubias delante nuestro, una era Tsunade sama y la otr...

-¡¿Mamá?!-grito Saku sorprendidisima.

**:**

**:**

**:**

**Continuara...**

**:**

**:**

**Hello como estan my muy bien , i am sorry por dejarlos sin la conti por un largo tiempito pero my sister me borro sin querer el word donde tenia los capis nuevos de mi hermosa historia y no pude recuperarlos solo tenia este aca a medias y no sabia como ca**** tenia que continuar, como se habran dado cuenta voy a estar un poquito ocupada tratando de acordarme que coño le habia puesto a los otros para que todo encaje como lo tenia planeado aunque creo que voy haciendo memoria (la cual tengo muy poca si les e de ser sincera jeje) en fin esta vez no les voy a prometer la fecha de el proximo capi por que seria al pepe jeje. Asi que mejor hablemos de otra cosa, como por ejemplo que les parecio el cap de hoy quedaron tipo ? ﾟﾘﾱ****.jaja yo y mi loca mania por querer dejarles siempre con esa expresion cuando leean el final del capi jiji comenten si de verdad logre eso jiji.**

**Aclaraciones.**

**Danzo Shimura: todos seguramente saben quien es, solo que en este fic caza moustros no uchihas jaja bueno basicamente si los caza a ellos pero aun no les dire por que, tal vez en el proximo capi. Aunque en este creo que explique bastante quien es, ¿ quien es la hechizera, bruja o como quieran llamarla? Pues aun no les dire eso lo sabran mas adelante.¿ Por que esta la mamá de saku ahi? en el proximo capi babys en el proximo... Asi que Sayonara y nos vemos ? ﾟﾒﾋ****.**


	12. Capitulo 12

Disclaimer:ni naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen todos son propiedad de historia es totalmemte mia juro que no la copie pero admito que si me inspire de otras novelas y fics. Hay personajes que si salieron de mi cabeza.  
Desde ya perdon por los errores ortografícos.

Advertencia: esta historia contiene sexo explicito violación y zoofilia, así que si eres sensible no leas esto.

Aclaración:"pensamiento", "recuerdos" ,*"sueños"*, *"comillas "*, (*"pensamientos*"), Palabras importantes(las mismas estan en negrita y se explicarán al final del capitulo).

Capitulo 12

***Sakura***

-¡¿Mamá?!-grite sorprendida

-¿Señora Mebuki-san? Tsunade-san ¿Que hacen ustedes aqui?-les pregunto ino igual de sorprendida.

-¿Dijo Mebuki?-exclamaron sorprendidos la mujer peli roja y el hombre peli rubio.

-Bueno antes que nada hola a todos-hablo Tsunade interrupiendo la sorpresa de algunos . todos alli respondieron al saludo inclinando la cabeza -bien yo vine exactamente a traer a Mebuki hasta aqui.

-Y yo vine a ver a mi hija y a darle la razon que tanto necesita para quedarse aqui-respondio tranquilamente.

-¿Tú? ¿Y tú que tienes que ver en todo esto?-pregunte un poco molesta, ¿que sabia ella que yo no?.

-Bueno principalmente yo soy tu madre por lo tanto él es mi nieto ¿o no?-pregunto lo mas campante señalando mi vientre.

-aja si ¿y?- dije sin entender.

-Por lo tanto soy la abuela de el hijo del futuro alfa ¿o no?

-¡¿Que?! ¿y tú como sabes eso? Ademas tú no querias mucho a mi bebé-le dije enojada.

-Al igual que tú no querias ser madre mi cielo y mirate ahora defendiendo a tu hijo como una leona-aclaro con felicidad. Bueno en eso tenia razon.

-como una loba -corrigio el pelinegro pervertido/ violador.

-Tu callate, eso no es cierto-le dije enojada, ahora con el.

-Emm sobre eso...-dijo mi mamá dudosa de seguir hablando

-¿Eso? ¿eso que?- pregunte mas molesta aun, algo me estaba ocultando y sabe que odio que me oculten cosas.

-Eso, es que eres una de nosotros-finalizo el pelinegro mas palido, sai creo.

-¡¿Que?!- gritamos mis amigas, la peli castaña, el chico rubio y yo.

-Asi es, eso fue lo que descubri en su casa-dijo señalandome-Cuando vi la foto de ustedes enseguida la reconoci-dijo ahora señalando a mi madre- y tambien a Hiashi sama.

-¿Que? ¿ mi padre?-pregunto hinata

-¡No! no no no y no, me niego a creer esto-dije cubriendome la cara(* "esto no puede estar pasando, tiene que ser una pesadilla")

-Sakura hija-dijo mi madre pasandome la mano por los hombros.

-¡No me toques!-le grite- es que no me puedes estar diciendo esto, despues de tantos años de siempre querer callarte todo ¿por que? ¿por que me lo dices ahora?-le pregunte llorando.

-Sakura yo...lo siento tanto, de verdad lo lamento mucho pero cuando naciste ya no estaba aqui en la manada-me conto un poco nerviosa.

-¿Como que ya no estabas? ¿Pertenecias a este lugar?¿Tú eres una de ellos?.

-Si... asi es-me respondio bajando la mirada.

-¿Entonces soy un licantropo?

-Mitad..-respondio

-¿Que hay de hinata?-pregunte al verla igual de angustiada que yo- ¿Ella tambien es...

-No ella no lo es, ella es una...mm ese tema es delicado y creo que a tu padre le gustaria explicartelo el mismo-le dijo mirandola

-Si... a mi tambien me gustaria que el me lo explicara-respondio un poco molesta.

\- ¿Entonces si es una de nosotros?-pregunto el rubio mas joven.

-Asi es naruto, aunque si no hubiesemos visto a Mebuki no nos hubiesemos dado cuenta- respondio la madre de los pelinegros.

-¿Y ustedes? ¿por que lo saben y yo no ? -dijo enojado mirando acusatoriamente a los otros allí presentes.

-Sai nos lo dijo de camino aquí-respodio el tal itachi.

-¡Osea que todo el mundo lo sabia menos yo!-berreo cruzandose de brazos el peli rubio

-Ejem yo tampoco lo sabia eh-contesto la peli castaña.

-¡Bueno basta! ¡quiero que expliques todo ahora!-dije cada vez mas molesta mirando a mi madre.

-hff(suspiro)... esta bien pero prometeme que no te alteraras.

-Mas de lo que ya lo estoy no creo que sea posible, pero veamos que mas sorpresas me tienes.-lo demas allí presentes enmudecieron con lo que dije.

-emm.. creo que sera mejor dejarlas solas-dijo mikoto, los demas asintieron y empezaron a salir.

-¡Ey!¡pero yo quiero saber!- grito el rubio, mi amiga ino lo agarro del brazo y lo saco de un jalon.

-¡Ey! ¡Sueltame!-se oyo en el fondo.

-¡Callate idiota!- y con ese ultimo grito de parte de mi amiga la puerta se cerro.

-¿y bien?-pregunte mirandola seriamente

-aff...esta bien, pero creo que seria mejor que te sentaras antes de que comienze.

-assh... no quiero sentarme ¿de acuerdo? Pero si es lo que necesitas para empezar a hablar ¡bien! lo hare-finalice tomando asciento.

-am... bien esta bien, ¿por donde empiezo?-dijo angustiada.

-arrg.. por que no empiesas por decirme ¿como es que eres una loba?.

-bien bien tranquila... ok. Yo  
soy licantropo de nacimiento y perteneci a este clan hasta mis quince lunas..

-¿Tus que?-pregunte alsando una ceja.

-En terminos humanos esos son quince años hija, bien como te decia, al cumplir quince los lobos pasamos por nuestra segunda etapa de cambio que es cuando nuestro guerrero toma forma y al mismo tiempo nuestros instintos sexuales despiertan.

-No entiendo ¿por que tu segunda etapa de cambio? ¿No deberias decir la primera?

-No hija los lobos tenemos 2 etapas de cambio, 3 en el caso del alfa, veras al nacer tenemos los sentidos mas despiertos y ojos rojos y al primer año de vida ya caminamos y podemos tomar forma de un lobo comun y andar en cuatro patas . Cuando llegamos a la adolecencia que es a los quince podemos transformarnos en **Warrior Wolf** osea nuestro guerrero interior sale a flote en forma de humano-lobo o como los humanos nos dicen licantropos, pero tambien es cuando nuestra sexualidad sale a flote y estamos en etapa de poder aparearnos y si queremos podemos tomar a un compañero.

\- ¿y que paso contigo? ¿no te gusto nada de eso y te fuiste?

-no nada de eso, yo era muy feliz aquí-dijo sonriendo.

-¿y entonces?

-Bueno como te dije mi segundo cambio empezo y empeze a soltar feromonas, casi todas atraemos a los machos y yo empeze a atraer mas de los que queria, de hecho ninguno me atraia asi que desilucione a todos mis pretendientes y estos decidieron ir tras otras. por aquellos tiempos habia un poco mas de mujeres que hombres, nuestro clan era el unico que poseia mas feminas y por desgracia los hombres de los otros clanes pedian permiso para venir aquí y poder pasar el mes de apareamiento aquí.  
Como algunas quedaron sin macho para pasar esos dias muchos pelaban para llamar nuestra atencion

Al escuchar tal barbaridad rode los ojos.

-jaja ya se lo que pienzas y a mi tampoco me gustaba asi que como imaginaras yo y Tsuna fuimos las unicas dos mujeres sin tener pareja y aunque la etapa sin pareja podia resultar dolorosa decidi correr el riesgo, pero un maldito dia llegaron a estas tierras el lider del segundo clan.

-¿No me digas que ese maldito quiso tomarte como pareja?

-¿Que? ¡No! El era mayor que yo y aunque eso tal vez no importara el tenia una compañera e hijo y nosotros solo tomamos a un compañero/a de por vida.

-¿Entonces?

-Pues el problema fue su hijo. El no habia podido conseguir una compañera para poder suceder a su padre.

-¿Y no podia simplemente elegir a una de su clan ?

-El problema de los lideres y tambien del unico alfa es que su compañera debe tener ciertas cualidades.

-¿Como cuales?-pregunte dudosa (*¿el alfa debe elegir a su esposas*)

-Pues ellas deben poseer fuerza y valentia auque tambien inteligencia y ultimo lo eligen ellos claro, asi que cuando vinieron a ver si podian conseguir a la compañera perfecta aqui, pidieron ayuda a los ancianos del consejo de la manada.

-¿tienen un consejo?

-Si, ellos se encargan de que el alfa tome las mejores deciciones para el clan.

-ah ya veo.

-Bueno como este tema tambien repercutiria en el futuro de la segundo clan, los ancianos decidieron ayudarlos y obviamente propusieron a las dos unicas mujeres que podrian ser las futuras compañeras del futuro lider .Tsunade y yo heramos exelentes tanto en batalla como en inteligencia y modestia aparte siempre fuimos hermosas, pero Tsuna era unos años mayor que yo y contaba con mucha mas experiencia con su lado Warrior Wolf, al contrario de mi que era totalmente nueva en el tema asi que la mejor opcion fue ella.  
Pero grande fue la sorpresa de él actual lider de la alde Suna al descubrir al hijo de su mano derecha en la cama con la que seria la futura compañera de su unico hijo.

-¿Tsunade-sama? no puedo creerlo ¿Entonces Dan...

-Si , el era el hijo del mano derecha del lider. Se armo todo un problema con ello pero el lider del clan Suna sabia que tenia una gran deuda de vida con el padre de Dan, el habia salvado la vida de su compañera que en ese entonces estaba embarazada del hijo del lider.

Asi que decidio perdonarselo y acepto que Tsuna fuera la compañera de Dan, como el peso habia recaido sobre mis hombros, yo deberia aceptar ser la compañera del primogenito y marcharme de la manada sin hacer ningun escandalo. Y como Fugaku acababa de cumplir la edad minima para asumir como alfa luego de la muerte sus padres, tubo que aceptar la decicion de los ancianos.

-¿y por eso te fuiste?.

-Si pero pasaron muchas cosas antes de que me mude a la ciudad. Principalmente, me conoci con tu padre-dijo con la mirada iluminada.

-¿Que? ¿aquí? ¿No me digas qu...

-No sakura tu padre no es un licantropo, pero tampoco es un humano comun y corriente.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?

-Bueno mira cuando huí de aquí para evadir esa horrible responsabilidad impuesta. Tenia planeado no volver nunca, pero los de Suna me dieron caza por traicionar las reglas de la manada y pusieron a muchos ambus detras de mi cabeza, habia logrado evadirlos por varios dias gracias a la ayuda de Mikoto, ella le pidio a fugaku que me diera la localizacion de una cabaña muy antigua y practicamente desconocida para los demas, hasta que fugaku pudiera arreglar la situacion, asi que me refugie alli.

Pero una noche cuando sali a cazar mi cena los ambus dieron conmigo y tube que escapar, por suerte logre perderlos pero sabia que no seria por mucho tiempo, podia pelear si, pero de nada serviria cuando me superaban en numero asi que decidi acabar con todo, en mi mayor momento de debilidad opte por quitarme la vida, asi que tomando valor me tire al vacio por un acantilado y el agua del rio me arrastro por mucho tiempo supongo, por que cuando crei que porfin todo habia terminado vi una luz y luego un rostro.

Al abrir bien mis ojos puede ver al hombre mas hermoso del mundo, yo que odio lo cursi, me habia quedado perdidamente enamorada de tu padre, el no me veia solo miraba muy consentradamente sus manos las cuales desprendian una luz verde sobre mi abdomen el cual tenia un poco de sangre, para mi sorpresa la herida empezo a cerrarse y luego desaparecio.

*******Flash back**********

_Tirada boca arriba y luego de haber expulsado mucha agua lo unico que podia hacer era mirar al chico que estaba bien concentrado en lo que hacia como para devolverle la mirada._

_\- listo ahora estaras mejor-dijo mirandome sonriente._

_-¿Como hiciste eso? ¿Donde estoy? ¿Quien eres?_

_-jaja ¿ siempre haces muchas preguntas?_

_-¡Ey! es feo responder a una pregunta con otra -dije frunciendo el ceño._

_-¿Encerio? no lo sabia-yo le frunci el ceño aun mas-Pero lo que si se es que no se debe mirar de esa forma a la persona que te salvo la vida.-dijo tocandome la frente, este acto hizo que sin querer me pusiera roja._

_-jmm.. ese tono le queda muy bien a tus mejillas-dijo picandome una._

_-¡Ey! No me toques._

_-jaja que caracter de seguro que eres de un clan lubuno ¿verdad?_

_-¿Como lo sabes?_

_-je por que solo ellos reaccionan asi-yo le frunci el ceño y lo amenaze con mi puño, el levanto sus manos en forma de defenza._

_-Ey ey tranquila cachorrita no me muerdas..._

_-¡Ay! Ahora si..._

_-ok ok... ya no te molestare-me dijo alejandose un poco y empezando a recoger unas cosas del suelo que no habia notado antes. No sabia que hacer, queria preguntarle donde estaba por que no lograba reconocer nada y encima estaba empezando a oscureser._  
_-Bueno adios y de nada .Ah y por cierto me llamo Kizashi-se dio la vuelta y empezo a marcharse_

_-¡Ey espera !-grite desesperada, necesitaba saber que tan lejos estaba._

_-¿Dime?_

_-Mmm... tú podr...*grrr*-me interrumpio mi estomago y mi cara paso de rojo claro a rojo me miro sorprendido y luego sonrio con ternura_

_-jhm je, sigueme- me dijo simplemente y empezo a caminar, yo en lugar de escuchar mi cabeza oi mi corazon y como una tonta lo segui._

*****End Flash back******

-¿y a donde te llevo?-esta historia empezo a llamar mi atencion.

-A su aldea, ahi me presento con todos sus amigos y gente, eran muy pocos asi que no tardo demasiado y luego me llevo a su casa y me presento a su abuela la cual no me veia con buenos ojos.

-No entiendo-dije agarrandome el puente de la nariz-¿ a que aldea? O mejor aun ¿Que era mi padre?.

-Un hechizero, pertenecia al clan de los **Onmyôji**, casi todos fueron buenos conmigo aunque no les caia muy bien a algunos. Tu padre fue el mejor de todos, el me alimento y me invito a quedarme en su casa cuando le conte mi problema, claro que no se le dijo a su abuela solo le dijo que me habia invitado a quedarme, no supe porque pero se vio obligada a mi desgracia mi secreto se descubrio cuando un año despues los ambus fueron hasta la zona de la aldea de los Onmyôji preguntando por mi. Por suerte tu padre era un gran hechizero y se habia ganado el respeto de todo su clan asi que el hablo por todos y mintio diciendo que me él me habia sacado muerta del rio. Pero luego de que se fueran algunos del clan le reclamaron su actuar.

*******Flash back******************

_Oculta detras de una abertura de la puerta de la casa observaba aliviada como se marchaban sin hacer mas preguntas-fuuu- suspire mas tranquila-¿pero que...-pregunte al aire, al ver como algunos aldeanos se juntaban alrededor de mi primer novio._

_-¿Por que hiciste eso Kizashi?-pregunto una chica peli verde- esos hombres preguntaron por esa chica que trajiste a tú casa y les mentiste ¡¿Por que?!-hablo alterada._

_-Kana-san tranquilizate por favor-le pidio un chico peli azul y de mira pacifica como casi todos los del clan-aunque es verdad lo que dice, ¿por que mintio Kizashi-san -le pregunto_

_-Amigos mios se que lo que hice tal vez les parece mal, pero si lo hice fue por amor-dijo mirando dicimuladamente asia mi escondite,inmediatamente me sonroje(*"kami, sabe que estoy aqui"*)_

_-¿Y eso te parace una excusa razonable para poner en riesgo a nuestro clan?-pregunto indignada la peli verde._

_-Kana tranquilizate de una vez-pidio ahora una chica oji azul y peli celeste._

_-¡No!, saben que tengo razon-hablo mirando a todos-esos hombres eran un clan de los wolf y buscaban a una fujitiva ¿Y si descubren que les mentiste?- enfrento a kizashi y él la miro serio-quien sabe lo que habra hecho "esa" para escaparse de su clan , ¿y si piensan que la estamos ocultando nosotros? ¡Podrian ponerse en nuestra contra!-grito preucupando un poco a los demas._

_-Basta Kana no debes decir eso, el clan de los wolf son nuestros aliados, sobre todo despues de la segunda guerra-hablo la chica oji azul._

_-Pues mas razon aun para no buscar problemas Hanna,ademas saben bien que en esos tiempos desconfiaron del clan, hasta que gracias a La gran lider les ayudamos a ganar la guerra y a eliminar a la Kuro Miko._

_-Kana-san, la Kuro Miko pertenecio a nuestro clan y fue una razon de peso para desconfiar-replico el peli azul._

_-Por eso Takeshi, ¿no creo que quieran volver a generar esa desconfianza o si?-pregunto mirando a todos, los demas guardaron silencio y miraron al suelo pensativos._

_-jump jump si lo que quieren es entregar a mi pareja a un clan que quieren obligarla a algo que ella no desea, lamento decirles que no sera facil-advirtio tranquilamente apretando un **cetro** que tenia en la mano._  
_La gente alli reunida lo miraron sorprendidos, pero la peli verde lo miro alzando una ceja un poco molesta._

_-¿Pareja?... hmp la cosa no es contigo kizashi per..._

_-Si es contra mi pareja si lo es- interrumpio._

_-Bien entonces voto por que tu tambien te vallas a donde se les de la gana pero lejos, nadie aqui quiere problemas.-aviso molesta._

_-Un momento kana-hablo Takeshi-nadie dijo algo sobre hecharlos de la aldea._

_-¡¿Entonces que? ¿eh?! Hay que dejarlos quedarse aqui felizmente y luego que se arme un lio entre aldeas por su culpa-grito señalando a kizashi, en ese momento frunci el ceño, esa ya me estaba enfureciendo- pues si me preguntan,no gracias yo quiero vivir tranquila y no morir por que él se obsesiono con una cachorrita._

_*"Ahora si se la busco"*_

_-¡Pues nadie te pregunto pelo de pasto!-le grite acercandome a sancadas hacia ella-¡Y nadie va hechar a kizashi de aqui, por que todos saben que es el mejor hechizero y este es su hogar y tú no tienes derecho a ordenar nada!-le grite parandome frente a ella_

_-¡Ja! ¡claro que es el mejor, eso lo sabemos todos y francamente él no se tendria que ir si no fuera por ti, el te quiere asi que, adios a amb..._

_-Nadie va hechar a nadie de aqui a no ser que yo lo autorice-hablo una firme voz, avansando entre la sorprendia multitud que le daba paso, una mujer peli blanca mas alta de lo normal, con el cabello y bata arrastrando a su paso se paro en frente de la sorprendida peli verde mirandola seriamente._

_-Sa..Sa...**Samsara**-sama-tartamudo sorprendida, la mujer le hizo un gesto con la mano y ella se hizo a un lado agachando la cabeza._

_Yo la observo sorprendida cuando la tube enfrente y decidi que era una buena opcion tambien agachar la cabeza ante la lider del clan._

_-disculpe **Samsara**-sama no fue mi intencion armar un escandalo-me disculpe, la mujer al ver que sin titubeo me disculpaba sonrio y me levanto la cara._

_-No te preocupes jovencita llevo muchos años de lider acostumbrandome a esto-dijo semi sonriendo-Ahora podria alguien expliarme que sucede aqui- hablo dirigiendose a su clan. Al ver que la chica de cabello verde intento hablar la callo con un gesto y míro a Kizashi- mi talentoso pupilo habla por favor._

_-Mi lady disculpeme pero es mi culpa-hablo, la mujer lo miro con una ceja alzada y pidio que continuara-esa hermosa joven que esta ahi-dijo señalandome y me sonroje fuertemente-es el amor de mi vida y disculpeme pero no dejare que nada ni nadie la aleje de mi-hablo decidido._  
_La lider del clan lo miro sorprendida pero luego dijo._

_-Jump no entiendo nada aun-dijo tranquilamente-sera mejor que me expliques todo desde un principio, pero seria mejor que lo hagas en mi casa-hablo mirando a algunos curiosos-¿Vamos?-pregunto mirandonos a ambos, sorprendidos ascentimos y empezamos a caminar ante algunos sorprendios aldeados asia la casa de la lider clan._

******End flash back***********

-y que le dijeron-pregunte aun intrigada por la historia *"mi padre un gran y respetado hechizero wou"*

-Pues toda la verdad.

-¿y?

-¿y? ¿que?-hablo dudosa

-¿y ? ¿que les dijo?-

-oh, nada importante solo nos entendio y nos dejo quedar alli incluso pasado un año nos casamos en esa aldea -dijo sonriendo por el recuerdo supondo*" es extraño verla sonreir asi"*

-¿y si les dejo vivir alli por que se fueron?-pregunte curiosa, eso me parecia raro. Ella me miro seria y respondio.

-Por nada en especial solo que despues de un tiempo La gran lider nos mando a llamar y nos alerto de que **Rasa** el nuevo lider del segundo clan wolf tenia sospechas de que podia estar viva y queria vengarze por el insulto a su persona, kizashi tomo la decicion de irnos para no perjudicarme ni a mi, ni a su clan asi que la autorizacion de Sambara-sama y la ayuda de su amigo Hizashi Hyūga pudimos uir de ahi

-¿Hizashi El difunto tio de hinata?

-A si es, el y Hiashi nos brindaron mucha ayuda y nos dieron la casa de **Funabashi**.

-Luego en un viaje Tsuna y Dan descubrieron que no habia muerto así que nos ayudaron a que tu padre consiguiera empleo en un hospital de humanos del ejercito y yo me hice abogada, asi nos mantuvimos lejos de todos Hasta que un dia mikoto se entero al igual que fugaku pero ella me juro no hablar nunca sobre mi, e hiso que fugaku jugará lo mismo para que yo pudiera vivir tranquila y no corriera peligro por culpa de Rasa. años despues tu naciste

-¿Pero y porque yo no soy un licantropo o por lo menos no noto nada diferente en mí ?

-Bueno francamente no lo se, supongo que es por los genes humanos de tú padre o algo así?  
-¿o algo así? ¿Cómo es que no sabes eso de tú hija?-pregunte alterada.

-Ay hija francamente ni yo ni tú padre o Tsuna lo sabemos nunca supimos lo que pasa en una relación como la de tu padre y la mía, si con otras especies de criaturas pero nunca con hechiceros?

-¿pero y poderes? ¿Tampoco?

-hija eso a veces es por herencia o por naturaleza, pero cuando tu naciste no notamos nada diferente en ti ni al pasar los años, ni ojos rojos o aura mágica, nada solo el color de tu cabello pero Tsuna dijo que podría ser falta de pigmentación y nada mas .

-Y nada más-repeti- bueno ahora no se si sentirme o aliviada o apartada de mis padres-hable para mi misma pero alto

-Hija, tu siempre seras mi hija y la de tu padre sin importar nada-me hablo con ternura.

-WOO de verdad está faceta tuya de estar todo el tiempo amable me esta asustando-dije sincera.

-¡Ey! tampoco era un moustro, además era para protegerte. Temía que si me portaba todo el tiempo amable contigo espezaras a hacer preguntas de mi pasado.

-Papá siempre fue amable conmigo y nunca temió decir algo de su pasado.

-Porque con su trabajo pasaba menos tiempo que yo contigo y se le hizo más fácil mentirte o distraerte con otras cosas, y a mi no-dijo un poco molesta.

-Bueno ahora entiendo toda la seriedad-dije igual de molesta pero luego frunci el ceño-Pero ¡Ey! Eso no explica por qué esa actitud y lo que me dijiste cuando te conté de mi embarazo.-replique más molesta  
Ella me miro intrigada y luego respondió.

-Ahhh eso, bueno francamente me tomaste por sorpresa la verdad, pero también fue el hecho de que ahora con un inocente en camino y lo sentimental que te podrías poner talvez hibas a querer pasar tiempo conmigo y otra vez volvemos a las preguntas y yo no queria eso sobre todo por que podrías alterarte con tanta información y tener problemas con el bebé

-Así claro como si ahora no me hubiese alterado-respondi sarcástica.

-bueno pero parte de ello no fue mi culpa, además ahora estoy más tranquila sabiendo que el bebé es mitad wolf o casi completo, es mas fuerte que cualquier bebé.

-Eso no lo sabemos acuérdate de mi caso.

-bueno pero también es hijo de un alfa así que ahí más posibilidad de sangre wolf resistente lo cual me alegra ..además era es una buena razón para que te quedes siendo un alfa el padre y con el peligro que me dijeron que ahora corren estarían más protegidos.

-Agg ¿acaso estas feliz solo de eso? ¿De que tenga sangre wolf?-pregunte indignada.

-¿Qué? Claro que n...-Pero la interrumpi antes de que acabará.

-Para que te lo sepas ese "alfa maravilloso" que me embarazo, ¡Me Violo!-grite roja de furia. Mi madre agrandó sus ojos y grito.

-¡¿COMO?!

**:**

**:**

**CONTINUARA**

**:**

**:**

**HOLA MIS AMORES DESPUÉS DE AÑOS(BUENO EN REALIDAD NO FUERON AÑOS) aquí está su tan ansiada continuación, espero haber cumplido sus espectativas con este capítulo y gracias por la larga espera, los veo en el proximo capítulo de esta amada historia bye.**  
**Aclaración**  
**Warrior Wolf:bueno como su nombre lo indica en ingles esta es la fase de lobo guerrero y Mebuki ya lo explico por mi pero si hay dudas pregunten en los comentarios.(se que en algunos tambien le ponen este nombre pero no es plagia por que tambien es la traduccion de la palabra lobo guerrero en ingles).(por fa wattpad no me borres)**

**Suna: lo mismo que antes ya explique a que se refiere en esta historia pero también es la aldea de la arena en el anime naruto**  
**Onmyôji:(resumen mio de wikipedia) bueno segun wiki es lo mas parecido a los hechizeros o tambien concideraros sacerdotes de japon. Se basaban en la cultura china en la utilizacion de los 5 elementos y el yin y yang. Esto y mas se vio mesclado con la prediccion del futuro ect. Bueno basandome en esto y en una pagina que encontre sobre un libro de magia japonesa. Adapte algunas cosas para ponerlas en mi fanfic (vuelvo a repetir que no es mi intencíon copiar o plagiar a nadie solo me base en ello al no optener mas info asi que mil disculpas) en fin prestenle atencion a este "Clan" pues es un elemento muy importante en esta historia.**  
**La gran lider: bueno es una mujer que aunque no lo sepan es muy mayor aunque muy bella y se mantiene joven ,es la lider del clan de hechizeros osea de los Onmyôji.**

**Kuro Miko:que es una contraparte de la miko(ya iran descubriendo quienes son y cuan importantes seran en este fic) tradicional, frecuentemente sirven a monjes renegados o hechiceros malignos (o son libres por su cuenta) y que por lo general son antagonistas de las miko. : Esta es la bruja que revivio a Danzo en la 2da guerra y asi se refien a ella los del clan Onmyôji**

**Cetro: Los cetros son distinciones de mando a modo de bastones cortos, se trata debastones de mando asignados a aquellos jefes de elevada en este caso este no le da ningun puesto de jefe a kizashi, el lo tiene por ser un regalo de su tatara abuelo y es un objeto como muchos otros en la aldea que ayuda a dirigir y canalizar mejor la magia de los hechizeros aunque pueden utilizarla tambien sin estos en alguno casos, como la magia curativa que utilizo en Mebuki( como algunos deduciran este hace referencia al Ninjutsu medico y chackra verde que utilizan mayormente Tsunade y Sakura en naruto)**

**Rasa:Rasa fue el Cuarto Kazekage( Yondaime Kazekage literalmente significa "Cuarta Sombra de Viento") de Sunagakure y el padre de Temari, Gaara, Kankurō y el marido deKarura . Aunque aqui es casi todo igual lo inclui para obviamente el pasado de Mebuki para un poquis de emosion increible ¿no?.**  
**Funabashi:La ciudad de Funabashi es una ciudad localizada al oeste de la Prefectura de Chiba, Japón. se encuentra cercana al centro de Tokio**

**Pd:Espero haber explicado todo y Gracias otra vez a todos por tanto aguante y espero poder publicar el proximo capitulo dentro de poco, besos.**  
**.**

**PD: Perdon aqui por tardar tanto pero tube un problema familiar y por eso decidi dejar pausada la historia, gracias por sus comentarios y les prometo seguir con la historia de hecho tambien la tengo en watppad un capi mas adelantada perdon pero alli es donde la escribo debido a que desde el celu, tratare de fijarme mas en los errores de tipeo pero a veces se me pasan aunque tambien cuando copio el cap desde watppad a veces algunas palabras se borran no se por que, tratare de corregirlo cuando pueda .**

**Y para aclarar e modificado la personalidad de algunos personajes para que se adapten a la historia( tal vez debia aclararlo antes, perdon) en fin gracias otra vez en el siguiente capitulo, si alguno detecta algun error porfa avisenme, pero sin agreciones o burlas. GRACIAS**


End file.
